Noblesse story dump
by oOTinaOo
Summary: Here I'll post the growing number of Noblesse stories too short to post in a seperate entry. Rating shouldn't be anything above T, Warnings above each chapter if necessary. Newest chapter: Back in Lukedonia - Karias/M-21/Regis
1. Ghost story

**Rating: K**

I think it's a nice idea. Although it didn't come out the way I wanted it to be... _

So if someone wants to adopt this idea, feel free to do so.

* * *

"I'll make a last round," M-21 said into the earpiece. A voice answered in approval and reminded him to return the communication system before leaving. He took another glance at his watch, which the watchstrap was seemingly a size too large for his wrist. But M-21 liked it like this, or else, it would feel too close to shackles.  
Only a few more minutes. A warm meal would be waiting for him at home, and the children would most likely still be there even though the sky already turned into a darker shade of blue and would be all black in a few more minutes. Somehow, it felt nice to know that something or someone was waiting.

M-21 shook of those thoughts and focused on the dark hallway in front of him, refraining from switching on the other lamps. For his enhanced body, the emergency lights were enough. He had passed a few classrooms ,and now, he was heading down the corridor towards the science area. The school had the best possible equipment, of course, in the chemistry and biology rooms.  
He stopped in his tracks. Wasn't there a sound? Yes, as if somebody whispered. Slowly and highly alerted, M-21 stepped forward. Normally, he should have called for backup, but he was confident that he could handle any situation coming from those intruders. Soundlessly, he crept further down the corridor.

The quiet whisper seemed to come from the biology preparation room, and as he neared, he could see a bit of light occasionally shine through the gap between door and floor. A flashlight and one person. No, several people. But what the heck did they want to steal in a room stuffed full of preparations, skeletons and other things that reminded him too much of his life in the Union laboratories? If he wanted to break into this school, he would go for the computer science room. Or if information was the desired thing, he would choose the office of the head master.  
So M-21 concluded that the burglars were either inexperienced or were students that wanted to prepare a trick for their next biology lesson.

As gentle as possible he opened the door a crack to get a rough overview of the situation before taking action. But he halted again, as he took in the scene in front of him.  
In a rough circle sat a bunch of children on the floor or on one of the three chairs. He knew some of the children. The lights were off, only Shinwoo held a flashlight in his hands illuminating his face from below. So that had been the light M-21 saw shining through under the door, and Shinwoo was the one M-21 had heard talking in a hushed voice. What was he telling? A ghost story? Ignoring the contents of the tale, M-21 swept his view over the other children.

Seira and Rai, each occupying a chair, acknowledged his appearance with a short glance before focusing again on Shinwoo and his story, but they were the only ones that noticed him as far as M-21 could tell. Even Regis was too focused on the story to notice the opening of the door that triggered the other young nobles to turn around. Between Regis and Suyi sat another girl that M-21 knew was in their class, too. The two girls sat so close their shoulders and tights were touching; their faces pleasantly scared.  
Yuna was on Suyi's other side, but M-21 couldn't see her face because the angle wasn't right. Additionally, she was hiding it against Suyi's left shoulder. M-21 guessed that it was out of fear considering the way she clutched Suyi's hand. If you were scared by ghost stories, then why did you listen to them?  
Between the three girls and Shinwoo sat two other boys. At least one of them was clearly scared. That much M-21 could tell from his body posture. He guessed that the boy would also like to hide his face on the shoulder of his friend, if his self-respect would let him.

He should disband this meeting immediately and send the students home, but somehow M-21 refrained from it for the moment. The scene was too innocent for him to do that even though they offended the school rules. These children had to tell ghost stories to feel fear; they weren't scared because of anything in their life. That was how life should be, shouldn't it?  
Without being noticed, M-21 listened from the doorway to the story Shinwoo told. He wasn't creeped out of the story at all because it was too unbelievable, but he enjoyed the reactions of the children. Regis' face was especially interesting. The young Noble was paying close attention, gaping and listening with big eyes. The moment he noticed that he was gaping, he tried his best to make a calm face… until he was once again drawn into the story. This would be a good opportunity to anger the boy later in the evening. M-21 smiled to himself. A year ago, all he had was his life, a quest for 100 names, and M-24. Now he had so many things he held dear and wanted to do, to enjoy and to keep. He had become quite greedy, hadn't he?

As Shinwoo finally concluded his story, there was a short silence. This was a good chance to make himself noticed, thought the enhanced human.  
He switched the lights of the biology preparation room on.  
"Finished your story-telling?" M-21 wanted to add the question why it had to be held in the biology preparation room, but he never got the chance for that. Except of the Nobles, Shinwoo and one of the other two boys, the children squealed or shrieked while turning around. The way so many children looked at him saucer-eyed almost made him laugh.  
"Ajussi!"  
"Wah, you scared the living daylights out of us!"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I almost thought the ghost of Shinwoo's story had come for me."  
Relieved giggles and laughter was all that was heard from the children. Even so, the ones that did not Frankenstein's house seemed a bit reluctant.

"I should call your parents. Do you know how late it is?" M-21 shook his head with the slightest sign of a smile around his lips. He didn't really intend to call the parents; it was more of a hint to tell them that they did something they shouldn't do. Even so, the idea of calling the Noble clan leader to tell him that his grandson misbehaved had something interesting to it.  
He said something wrong. M-21 knew it the instance the children stared at him large eyed. Were they frightened? Was it such an upsetting thing to call the parents? Now that he thought about it, that seemed to be one of the worst threats a teacher could make, so it should be the same for a security guard.

Yuna and the girl next to Suyi looked like they wanted to cry. That was definitely not the thing he wanted to achieve as he spoke up a moment ago. How to fix this? He wracked his brain for an elegant conclusion, and he did the first thing that came into his mind. M-21 made an effort out of looking at his wrist watch and then sighing as if he realized something just now.  
"But on the other hand my shift ended two minutes ago. I would hate to stay for overtime just because I'd have to call some parents."  
There was a short instance of silence before Shinwoo chuckled.  
"You're right, Ajussi. We wouldn't have that."The floppy remark broke the spell the other students seemed to be under, and the children clearly relaxed. Seeing them being at ease and flashing him a smile told M-21 that he made the right choice. Perhaps it would be a bit difficult to explain to his colleagues why he let some children leave without further reprimands, but that would be his problem.

"I'll let you go this time." Here, M-21 had to stop midsentence because the children erupted into relieved sighs and thanked him. But as soon as he rose his hand to indicate that he had something further to say, the children instantly quieted down while looking at him anxiously and curiously.  
"There is one condition, though." The looks got more anxious. Two or three kids looked kind of hurt like they thought he had tricked them. Nonetheless, this wasn't something M-21 would discuss about.  
"I insist that the boys escort the girls home. Right up to the threshold. It's already dark outside, and if I hear that even one of the girls had to walk home alone, we'll have a problem with each other."  
That clearly wasn't what the children expected. They seemed a bit surprised, especially the one's not frequently invading Frankenstein's house.  
"Leave it to me. I know where everybody lives so I'll divide us boys up to play escort," Ikhan pitched in. He seemed eager, and M-21 knew that he could trust that boy to do as he said. He was like Tao. Always chirpy, but reliable if needed. M-21 couldn't help but smile a bit at the sedulous way Ikhan took things into his hands.  
"And now take your things and leave the school grounds before I change my mind." Even though his words were straight forward, his tone was almost kind. A rushed struggle for their own belonging started as the children eagerly reached for bags and jackets.  
M-21 waited patiently, leaning with crossed arms on the doorframe. He would leave the room last. He watched the kids packed their stuff and then went out of the room.

"I didn't think that he would let us go."  
"That's because you don't know him."  
"Yeah, we see him often at the headmaster's house. Sometimes he even plays with us."  
"He may not look like it, but he is actually very kind."  
A smile tucked at his lips as M-21 listened to those words. He made sure that the room was all right and that the children didn't forget anything before he followed after them. Halfway to the nearest entrance, M-21 turned another way than the children. He had faith in them to do the right thing and leave without lingering.

It only took him a few minutes to hand the earpiece over to his colleagues and to leave the school grounds. To his surprise, he wouldn't be alone on his way home.  
"Hey, Ajussi! We thought you would like some company on your way home." Shinwoo grinned brightly at him. The whole bunch of children was still there. The ones not usually staying over at Frankenstein's house seemed a bit reluctant, but they were still there nonetheless.  
"At least until the big crosswalk, we all have the same path."  
"And we wanted to thank you again for letting us go."  
"It's all right. Just don't do it again," answered M-21 waving aside the thanks of the children. He didn't really do it for them but because he would feel bad if he make those children cry. He wanted to protect them, not hurt them. "And I got to see Regis intently listening to your story. I should have taken a photo to send it to his grandfather."  
"I only listened because it would be rude if I didn't."  
"You starred bright-eyed at Shinwoo and gasped."  
"I did not!"  
M-21 smirked, and somehow he was glad that the way home would take awhile.


	2. Christmas stories part 1

I know, it's a bit out of the season, but deal with it ;)

What Frankenstein banned for the next Christmas party **and the reason why…**

**Rating: K  
**

* * *

**Christmas tree**

"And why exactly do we need such a tree?"

"It's tradition. You put up a fir tree and in the Holy night comes the Christ Child and puts presents under it."

M-21 and Takeo exchanged a glance, as they followed Tao along the street. He didn't really believe it, did he? No of course not. They were in Korea, most of the inhabitants belonged to another persuasion, and neither of the three of them had celebrated Christmas up till now, not that the Union was the right place for experiments to have a party. But why was he so eager to do everything right? Perhaps it had something to do with the kids coming over for a Christmas party? A few nights ago it was decided that they would celebrate at Frankenstein's house, because it had the most room and seeing his master being interested, the house owner had no other choice as to cheerfully agree to the idea of haven those children bringing havoc into his home.

And now the trio was sent out to fetch a Christmas tree, not that Tao needed any persuasion, to tell the truth, the whole 'fir tree thing' was his idea. Tao and Frankenstein had even discussed about the perfect size, so that it fitted harmonically into the living room and now Tao had calculated exact measurements the Christmas tree should have. That was the reason Tao had dragged Takeo along with him, because the sniper could measure lengths without any difficulty. M-21 wondered why he had to join too, then again it was far better than staying with Frankenstein, who was mumbling something about 'decorating', 'rooftop' and 'fairy lights'.

"Ah, there it is!" Tao pointed to a market stand, where only different types of conifers were sold and M-21 hadn't seen before, even so he occasionally passed this street. There were a few other customers, so they got the chance to look at the trees without having the vendor breathing down their necks.

"What about this one?"

"Nooo! That is a spruce and we need a fir tree, like that over there."

"And the height is 12.5 centimeter too short."

M-21 glanced at Tao and Takeo. With a sigh he said: "Just choose the right one. I'm no help with this."

The grey-haired man had never thought that you could discuss this long about trees. For him they all locked kind of the same, but especially Tao had to criticize something on every tree. One wasn't of thick enough built, the next one had brown needles or didn't seem healthy enough and as the vender joined their discussion, M-21 almost wished he had stayed home. Climbing up the roof to put some fairy lights on shouldn't be that complicated compared to this. His ears were almost ringing from the fevered chatting.

After a few minutes that seemed like an hour, they finally chose one of the largest trees the vender had offered for sale.

"Do you think, you can handle this without a car? It's a big and heavy tree, you chose," asked the vender with care, eying them sizingly.

"Ah, that's why we brought three people … and it's not that fare."

"But thank you for your concern," M-21 said and as the vender was heading to another customer he added to his comrade "So, Tao, that's why you brought me along?"

"Yeah, it would look funny, if only one person would carry such a huge tree. Takeo doesn't really look that strong, does he?"

Takeo and M-21 exchanged a glance. That clearly sounded like Tao had no intentions to carry the tree himself and his next words affirmed their assumption "So let's head home. Just follow me; I got the shortest way without too many people prepared."

On their way home passerby kept looking at them and the three enhanced humans felt a bit self-conscious. Not that they were embarrassed, but they hated being starred at, it was somehow unfamiliar after their time with the Union. And to add to their misery, the fir needles kept piercing through their skin because they forgot to bring gloves with them.

At home it got even more complicated. They needed all of their attention to not hit the fir tree against the doorframes or to brush something of a shelf with one of the branches. The weight didn't bother the enhanced humans, even one of them could have handled that tree, but to maneuver that tree around corners and through doorframes without damaging the interior (and killing themselves through Frankenstein's wrath) wasn't easy to handle.

After moving the fir tree into the living room, Tao almost annoyed the hell out of the other two men, as he tried to give instructions on how to fit the stem into the Christmas Tree Stand.

From going out to buy the tree to finally having it securely fixed into the stand took three hours. If all of the preparations took this long, they would finish just in time for Easter … but knowing Frankenstein he would make sure, that everything was perfect a week before the Christmas party. And speak of the devil; Frankenstein entered the living room, the moment the three enhanced humans mused about what they would have to do next.

Frankenstein's face color changed from pale white to a furious red, backed with a release of his dark aura, making the three men shiver slightly.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Tao asked tentative.

"Needles!"

The trio followed Frankenstein's accusing gaze and really, there was a small trail from the door to the tree of occasionally lost needles. Now it was their turn to turn pale, as they saw the mess, they created unknowingly.

"Just throw that monstrosity out of my house! You've got an hour to do so, while I fetch the ordered fairy lights for the rooftop. M-21 and Takeo, you're going to put them up later. Tao, think about a solution for this tree-disaster." With that words Frankenstein, still spilling an aura of disaster and darkness, left the room, leaving three shivering mod-humans behind.

Only after a few moments they had the heart to avert their gaze from the door, where Frankenstein vanished, towards the fir tree. For a few seconds they starred at it in silence, before Tao asked: "Do you think the vender will take it back?"

**Christmas tree:** Banned!

**Possible solution:** artificial Christmas tree out of plastic – it doesn't needle …

##############################

**Baking cookies**

Frankenstein came home late that evening, because of some teacher-meeting he had to attend to. He had no idea where the three enhanced humans were, but the chatter and laughter from the kids could be heard from the entrance. The sounds seemed to come from the kitchen area and Frankenstein remembered Suyi saying something about baking cookies together, because it was a Christmas tradition. And because Frankenstein wanted that his master had the most perfect Christmas, it was his first after all, he had offered his kitchen for the Christmas-biscuits-baking. To greet the kids and look how the progress in the cookie-production was, Frankenstein headed straight towards the kitchen.

The air smelled from the freshly baked cookies, the human girls were giggling, there was dough on the ceiling and … hold it! Dough on the ceiling? Frankenstein froze in the doorway, automatically answering the greetings from the children, while taking in the pandemonium in his once neat kitchen. There were dough on the ceiling (how the heck did the children do that!), flour was on the floor and on almost every once sparkling clean straight surface, crumbs were everywhere as were icing and melted chocolate. That was a disaster! His precious home! He should just kill those kids, so they could never again make such a mess … but that would leave bloodstains on the carpet.

Especially around those two human boys was the chaos even more disturbing than at any other place, they even had flour on their clothes and dough smeared in their faces. And if that wasn't enough Ikhan chose that moment to speak up.

"Ahm, Shinwoo … you look kind of pale …"

"Urgh … I think I a-ate too much do-ough …"

This was the moment, Regis went pale too. He was the one who had to clean up everything after all and if Shinwoo would … no, he didn't even want to think about that.

"Sit down," Seira said in her gentle voice, interrupted by Ikhan's almost frantic "The bathroom, go to the bathroom!" shouts.

Frankenstein finally got out of his frozen state as Shinwoo rushed passed him towards the bathroom. Seira and Regis threw him cautious glances, as the dark aura erupted from him. Perhaps it would be good if Shinwoo had to throw up, so there might be a chance that he choked on it and would never be able to make such a mess in his home again and … now it was Frankenstein's turn to catch a glance from his master. Sometimes it really sucked that he was able to read minds, but on the other hand it just saved the lives of some innocent children.

Frankenstein forced a bright smile on his face, ignoring the urge to strangle the brats because of the filth in his kitchen. His master loved them, so he wasn't allowed to harm them. The turning of a key in the front door announced the arrival of the three men also living in this house. Having such a mess in his house was a one-time experience and after all, he had enhanced humans at his service, which could clean his home while he had some tea with his master.

**Baking cookies:** Banned!

**Possible solutions:** Only allow the girls to enter. Or make them bake their cookies at Suyi's place …


	3. Christmas stories part 2

Continuation from the Christmas stories

**Rating: K+** (for a curse word and some things Frankenstein wants to do...)

* * *

**Mistletoe**

It was the 25th December and the kids had invaded Frankenstein's house once again, this time even with an invitation from himself, written on a delicate and expensive paper with his proper handwriting and little stars and Christmas Trees decorating the paper. Everyone wore a bright red pointy cap, as Shinwoo insisted on it, making the colorfully decorated interior even brighter.

And it was also Shinwoo, who climbed up a stool and put a green twig with little white berries on one of the doorframes. Something tugged at Frankenstein's brain as he saw him doing that and as he heard the two human girls giggle, but he couldn't remember where he heard of this custom and why he had this sickening feeling in his stomach. But because his master seemed to be enjoying seeing those children having fun, Frankenstein didn't remove that twig, even though he intended to look up the custom as soon as the perfect Christmas ramen was on the table.

He almost dropped the kettle, as Ikhan suddenly shouted "Stop! Don't move!" in his back and he turned around just in time to see Seira and Regis look at the brown haired human wondering.

"You're standing beneath the mistletoe! You're not allowed to move, before you kissed each other," explained Ikhan in an earnest way, as if he was talking about his precious computers. Frankenstein smirked at the look on Regis' face, which changed color from his normal pale skin color to a vivid pink. The young noble was gasping for breath like a fish aground, while Seira remained her composure, but he hadn't expected otherwise of a clan leader.

This was the point were Frankenstein remembered what the custom of the mistletoe was about, but he thought of it as fun. Regis behaved too high and mighty sometimes and he needed a setback, especially since he knew what Master really was. Frankenstein felt unnecessary sometimes when the young noble stole some of his tasks and so this was kind of revenge without him even having to lift a finger. But after this episode he should remove the mistletoe to prevent further disorder in his home.

"Bu-but I can't kiss Seira!"

"Why not? Afraid?" Frankenstein rolled with his eyes and directed his attention back to his kettles and ingredients for the perfect ramen; only occasionally he threw a glance towards the other people. He was too used to the bickering between Regis and M-21 and the chatting of the kids wasn't exactly something new and to tell the truth a kiss wasn't something to make such a fuss about. If he thought back at his teenage years …!

And Seira seemed to think like him about it, because she didn't wait long, before she pecked Regis on the lips. The kids cheered as the both nobles sat down again in the living room, only Shinwoo seemed to be a bit sulking and quiet.

Frankenstein blanked out the chatting of the human girls (who interrogated Seira, how she could so easily kiss a guy) and Regis, who was being teased by almost every other male (especially Tao, M-21 and Ikhan … Shinwoo was more throwing glances to the girls than talking). Only Takeo and Master weren't taking part in the friendly quarrel, even so the sniper could be heard snickering and Raizel was sitting next to Regis, his attention on the young noble.

Frankenstein forgot the whole mistletoe-thing, as the ramen almost became two degrees to hot.

Half an hour later he was suddenly reminded about this, as M-21 and Yuna literally collided with each other under the same doorway, where the mistletoe was hanging.

"Don't move!"

"Here we go again!"

The children chuckled and cheered again, the excellent dinner forgotten for the moment. Yuna had an unhealthy color of bright pink on her face, while M-21 backed away a step.

"You know, what you have to do, Ajussi," Shinwoo said, nodding his head towards Yuna and ignored Tao, who was trying his best to suppress the laughter.

"But I couldn't …"

"So you're saying that this is different from Seira and me?" Of course Regis had to give his piece of mind. Frankenstein rolled with his eyes again.

"I can't kiss a child, they gonna throw me into jail."

"So? And Seira?" Even so Regis wasn't vocalizing it; Frankenstein got the hidden message and he was sure M-21 would too: Seira was an adult, regarding the rights of the Nobles.

"Ajussi, it's all right. You haven't to …" Yuna began to stutter, evidently embarrassed, but also slightly disappointed, if Frankenstein got that right. Perhaps he should observe that a little further, he was responsible for the human children after all.

But Regis didn't let Yuna finish her sentence. "You're a coward." He said with triumphant smile to the enhanced human, raising his head and straightening his back, as if he wanted to look down on the taller man. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Frankenstein didn't know if he should kill the enhanced human or Shinwoo for setting up the mistletoe, but he felt the urge to do something as he saw M-21 lean down and give Yuna a small kiss on the cheek to just start quarrelling with Regis again.

"See? I …" M-21 interrupted himself as his eyes fell on the human girl next to him and he seemed to be ashamed. Perhaps, just perhaps, Frankenstein thought that he hadn't to educate the enhanced male on how to treat the humans.

Yuna was as red as the bright red pointy cap she still wore and her fingers touched her cheek, eyes wide in shock. She wasn't going to cry, was she? M-21 always tried to especially take care of Yuna, perhaps because of their first meeting, where he threatened her or so Frankenstein thought. Then again she seemed shocked, but you don't smile that moonily if you are going to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to … I … uhm …" It was rare that M-21 was lost for words, but he wasn't used to apologize to somebody, especially with so many people watching, people who had the power to kill him instantly, if they wanted to. And Frankenstein was partly willing to do so, but his master wasn't showing any intentions to allow it, so he just had to stay calm.

"I-it's okay … I think … I mean, the mistletoe … and all," Yuna finally said only glancing at M-21 for a split second before almost fleeing towards Suyi and Seira, where the three girls almost instantly started to talk giggling in a corner; or more like the two human girls were giggling, Seira was talking in her dignified way.

Yuna left behind a group of confused males, who were exchanging glance. Especially M-21 was perplexed. Normally he kept other people at bay, but now he had been the one who crossed a line he shouldn't have. It was all Regis' fault for anger him up to this point or that was, what the enhanced human said at least. Frankenstein was listening to their chatter, while starring daggers at M-21.

"Do you know, what happened here? Why are they giggling like that?"

"I don't know, but the boss seems to know," Tao answered with a hushed voice and threw a pitying glance at M-21, who gulped as he saw Frankenstein's face.

M-21 kissing Yuna … that was the moment, where Frankenstein decided to make M-21 read the contract of employment again … the part with "no relationship between staff member and students" highlighted with bright yellow marker. And to be on the save side, he decided to let Takeo and Tao join the reading session and point out what were going to happen to them if they ever disobeyed that rule.

But that also wasn't the moment where Frankenstein snapped. No, he lost all reasoning the moment as his master passed the doorframe concurrently with Takeo, who was leaving the kitchen. Shinwoo's shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" didn't help to let Frankenstein stay calm. He spilled his dark aura and destroyed the mistletoe including the doorframe it was suspended to, forcing Seira to erase the kid's memories and all because of that cursed small piece of twig.

**Mistletoe:** BANNED! For ever and always! Don't even _mention_ it in Frankenstein's vicinity! No solution available!

##############################################

**A few days after Christmas  
**

Frankenstein was sitting next to his master in the living room, which showed no hints of the Christmas party any more. The decoration was properly hidden in one of the cupboards, the broken doorframe was as good as new and the silly Christmas songs ringing through the house were exchanged with the almost sacred silence Frankenstein loved, because all other inhabitants were out of the house at the moment.

He hadn't talked about the matter (perhaps because he was disgusted with himself), but now was the most perfect moment, since he was alone with his Raizel. "Master, I still have to apologize …," Frankenstein started and bowed his head in shame.

"Yes, you shouldn't have lost your temper like that. The children could have been hurt, while you destroyed the doorframe."

Frankenstein felt like crying as his masters earnest words. He had failed as servant and didn't deserve to be … but wait a moment! What was his master talking about? Sure blowing up a doorframe wasn't exactly good behavior, but that wasn't what he was trying to apologize for!

"But Master, I was talking about the disastrous Christmas party and the even more catastrophically preparations! … But so I have to say, that I'm really sorry for endangering the children, even so it had been an … accident."

"But I liked the party and the decorations."

"I will make sure that next year it will be the same." Frankenstein sighed. And there went his peaceful home and hadn't Shinwoo said something about making a New years party?


	4. Tattoo

**Tattoo  
**

****Just some random fun about how the children would react, if one of them saw M-21's tattoo on his wrist. (For those who don't remember: he has (and M-24 had) a tattoo on the inside of his wrist with his number in a square-shaped figure. In one of the early chapters is a panel of those.)

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Are you sure that you saw a tattoo?"

"Why should I lie?" Ikhan made an annoyed face as he looked at his best friend. The four kids were one their way to headmaster Lee's house, where they would meet their three other classmates, who went ahead of them.

Ikhan had have a little collision with the ajussi as he wanted to leave. Unlike the older male, who didn't even budge, Ikhan fell down and landed on his butt. Ajussi had reached out to help him up and that was the occasion where the bespectacled boy saw a tattoo on the other male's wrist. And that started a little discussion as they were on their way to Rai's home.

"I'm serious. There was a tattoo. Not notably big and I couldn't see what there was drawn, but it was definitely a tattoo!"

"Perhaps he was in a gang?"

"Who? Ajussi?" Suyi looked sceptical as Shinwoo mentioned the gang. She snorted not really ladylike and shook her head.

"Whom else do we talk about?"

"He would definitely look good clad in black leather and on a motorcycle," mused Yuna a delighted and far away look on her face. The other three kids shot her glances and Suyi smiled as she saw her friends flushed face.

"Whatever. I don't think that it was a motorcycle gang. Then he should have more tattoos," meant Shinwoo after a few seconds and furrowed his brows. He somehow got into the guessing about ajussi's past and now thought about it seriously.

"And a bike … I never saw him on or in any vehicle!"

"But you're right. He somehow looks like he has an eventful or even shady past," said Ikhan, now too eager to find out a feasible background story for the tattoo on the wrist of the serious man.

"You mean the scar on his face and that he rarely smiles?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was trying to say. Compared to Tao-Hyung he doesn't seem to be a person working and living at the same places like Tao, does he?"

"Perhaps he was in prison ..." Everybody looked at Shinwoo as if he was insane.

"Hey, Ikhan started with the 'shady past'," he tried to defend himself. Ikhan's answer was a jab against Shinwoo's upper arm with an angry grimace. "That's not what I wanted to say!"

"And for what was he convicted, in your opinion?" asked Yuna in a rather exasperated voice. She didn't like that talking bad behind somebody's back.

"Mayhem or manslaughter? How should I know?"

"Shinwoo, you idiot! Does Ajussi seem like somebody who does something like that?"

"And he wouldn't be out of prison in such a young age, if he did something that sever," nodded Suyi to Ikhan's objection.

"But you have to admit that he is pretty good at fighting. He is used to combat. You see that in the way he moves and how he had beaten the bodyguard of Hansu without giving him an opportunity to show his skills."

"If you say that he is trained in combat I believe you, you're our fighting expert after all. But isn't it a given that a security guard somehow have to know how to fight?" Yuna and Suyi shared a glance and rolled their eyes.

"And that he CAN fight doesn't mean that he used it to harm people," meant Ikhan.

"Says the guy who accused his best friend to have killed somebody with a trash can." Both boys glared at each other for a moment, before Shinwoo grinned and head-locked Ikhan before he was able to escape. While Suyi and Yuna giggled at the well-known sight, Ikhan tried unsuccessfully to free himself. After a few seconds Shinwoo released his friend, a pleased grin on his face.

"Idiot! I gonna feel that the rest of this day!" complained Ikhan, but the little smile on his face lessened the accusation in his voice.

"But back to business: Where and for what did ajussi get that tattoo?"

"It would be easier to guess for what the tattoo stands, if we new exactly what it looks like," said Shinwoo while throwing an explicit look at Ikhan, who had was the only one of the kids to have seen the tattoo.

"It isn't my fault that I only saw it for a millisecond."

"… don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen the tattoo earlier? I mean, it is on his wrist and not on his upper arm or torso."

"Yeah, it almost seems like he wanted to hide it."

"Like a youth transgression?"

"And there we are at the shady past again," cheered Shinwoo, only to get three cold stares from the other kids. He raised his hands defensively to show that he didn't mean to talk bad about the older male, but made a joke.

"What about asking him?" suggested Yuna. She was, in Suyi's eyes, clearly glad for another reason to talk with the man she had a crush on.

"…"

"Why are you staring at me like I grew a second head? It's not farfetched to ask the person, who got himself tattooed, why and when he got that tattoo!"

"Yeeeeah … might be a good idea," Suyi answered slowly and with not much enthusiasm.

"Better than assuming that he got it in prison or was a motorcycle gang leader," Ikhan now said too.

"But would he answer our questions? He seems to hide that tattoo, so maybe he isn't exactly eager to tell us."

"Ajussi's really a private person. He doesn't talk much about himself."

"Let's ask Rai, Seira or Regis first … they should know about that. They live in the same house after all!"

The kids stared at Shinwoo, who for once had a very good idea. Especially Regis was close to the older male, so he has to know something! If they asked in the right way, they could disclose the secret about the tattoo before dinner. The kids smiled and hurried to the headmaster's house, there was a short noble to interrogate.


	5. Comrades

Well, this story is set in the past of the M-series. This is the first one of a couple of story ideas, so I had to "introduce" my version of the six experiments beside M-21 and M-24. The numbers of the other experiments... Seems like I can't upload the link.

* * *

He didn't know anything. Not his name. Not his age. Not how he came to this place. But he knew that the other seven men were the same. They were taken into this clean, white clinical room and were each given a pair of sweat pants and a singlet to change into. Then, they were left alone.

He, M-21 seemed to be his 'name,' changed into the things he had been given. There was no need to anger the scientists or soldiers by refusing these basic things. They had survived! At least for now. There was no way of knowing what would come next, but they were still alive. He didn't want to see even one of the comrades he had left die.

Comrades. That was how he thought of the others, and he was sure that they felt the same. The glances and short nods they shared, and the bare despair in their eyes mirrored his own with every single death of the other experiments. He felt it with them when they were in pain during those experiments. He saw their comforting glances whenever he thought he couldn't take it any more, and the pain shred him from the inside. Such experiences welded them together.

It was quiet in the little room. All of them had changed and sat down on the few smooth seats, but none of them had uttered a word. They still stuck to the communication by glances, adding smiles until all of them were smiling or even grinning, but they didn't say a word. Hell, he didn't even know if they would speak the same language! They didn't look like they belonged to the same ethnic groups. M-21, he would take a while to get used to this 'name,' realized that he seemed to know many general things. If he would be shown a map, he would be able to point out China, Brazil, Switzerland, or even some of the African nations. But all memories that should cover his personal life were gone. That was something he noticed shortly after waking up, but it only now became clear what that meant. They deleted or erased his memory partially. He wasn't that surprised that they were able to do so. The equipment they had here was formidable, and if something like that was possible, they would be able to do so here.

M-21 focused his attention back toward his comrades. The lanky one, M-11, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. As he spook, his voice broke a few times and sounded rough from being unused for such a long time. "I hope you'll understand me? Good, it's English, the language the scientists speak here. I had hoped that we would all be able to speak it. It's nice to finally talk to you. Whatever is ahead of us, I'm glad to have you by my side."  
"Nicely said," M-65 answered in the same rough voice but with a good-natured undertone. Only his way of rolling the "r" in pronunciation showed that he was not a native speaker. Spanish, perhaps? Wherever he came from, he must have had an eventful life behind him, taking the scars on his body into account.  
M-40 had a similar accent to M-65 as he spoke, too, but it wasn't Spanish. Maybe Italian? Yes, M-21 was sure of that. He couldn't understand the second sentence that the guy said, but he knew it was Italian. That proved that they didn't magically speak every language there was because of the things they did to them.  
He listened to M-93 and M-81 exchange words about the 'exquisite interior designer' that had been employed to arranged the room that they were locked up in. M-81 seemed to be a native speaker, but M-93 had a few problems with grammar and pronunciation.  
"Heh, buddy. Ain't ya able to speak, or should I help ya?" M-77 turned up at M-21's side, and before M-21 could react, he lay his right hand under his chin to open and close to mimic speaking. M-21 swatted his hand away, trying to scowl at the other man, but somehow he couldn't maintain it for longer than a few moments. He snorted, and a smirk appeared on his face.  
"As if I would need any help from the likes of you. Learn to pronounce the words properly before offering help." M-21 said his words with the best effort to make it sound like the perfect Oxford English M-11 used, but he noticed a slightly Asian accent himself.  
M-77 intended to say something further. M-21 could see that by the way he took a deep breath and furrowed his brow, but before he could say it, they heard a chuckle behind them. They turned around simultaneously to face M-24. The broad shouldered man was the one M-21 knew the best. He had been in the tank opposite and one down the line to his own. Reading his face was almost as easy as knowing what he himself thought, perhaps even easier.  
"What?" M-77 put his hands on his hips and looked at him. M-21 crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his brows. The bulky man smiled down at them, ignoring the glares.  
"The first words to each other are insults? Don't behave like that!" The two younger men shared a glance, slightly surprised. Did they utter insults? They were only carving out territories in a friendly way.  
"Ah, we are just talking!" M-77 laid an arm over M-21's shoulders, and he stiffened.  
"Hands off," M-21 said, glaring at his comrade. He wasn't used to being touched and somehow he felt insecure. M-77 obeyed without a further remark after a short glance and nodded knowingly.  
"See? We understand each other since we are comrades."  
M-21 looked surprised for a second. That had been exactly what he had thought himself about the other men and didn't think that, with M-77's almost rude behavior, he would say the same. He shared a smile with M-24.  
"Comrades? I like the sound of it," M-65 said, who came from the other side of the room. His voice made all the other experiments perk up, too. All the chatter stopped and, once again, they fell silent. They looked at each other, enjoying the comfortable peace that would be disturbed in a few minutes when the scientists would start a new set of experiments.


	6. Bruises

After getting a new job and emigrating to another country, I finally have an internet connection again! Yeah! There's much to catch up, but I'm coming back to the reviews and PMs I got during that time "away."

I had time to write many chapters and stories, so expect at least 5 stories here, the start of a new long, a bit more serious story (Takeo and Suyi as main character) in the next weeks. But lets start with something a little bit more sweet.

* * *

**Bruises**

He had noticed it as she reached over to accept the kimchi that she was asked to pass to Suyi, who had been sitting on her other side. Outwardly, he hadn't flinched, too well trained in keeping his calm in every situation, but inwardly, his mind had been set racing. A big red bruise was showing on the inside of Yuna's wrist. Silently, he had observed her, making sure she or the others wouldn't notice it. No, she hadn't been behaving differently than any other day, but that didn't mean anything. To further his worries, he had caught a glimpse of a similar bruise on her other wrist right where her pulse should be.

Now he was still thinking of a way to mouth his worries towards the girl as he was doing the dishes with Takeo. He would have neglected the bruises normally. After being around Shinwoo for so long, his attention diminished in that department. M-21 had seen that human boy run into things or hurt himself unintentionally more than one time. As dexterous as he was in fights, Shinwoo was slow when he played games for all night and came to school without sleeping

But this wasn't Shinwoo. Additionally, Yuna had matching marks on both wrists. Had someone gripped her with enough force to leave those prints on her skin? M-21 felt the urge to snap at the girl to tell him the name of the culprit so he could hunt him down, but that would only make her uncomfortable or even scare her. No, that wouldn't be a good way to approach this matter. Perhaps Rai, Seira or Suyi had already noticed it? But why didn't they say something? Maybe he should ask Seira to… No, the less people who knew the better. He was sure that Yuna wouldn't want to have too many people know about it if someone had really tried to harm her. She was the kind of person that didn't want to worry others even if she was the one who suffered. Stupid kid!

Another few minutes elapsed while M-21 took care of the dishes. He wasn't really seeing what he did as his mind was preoccupied, but his hands were working automatically. Only as Takeo finished and looked at him sceptically did M-21 noticed how slow and unfocussed he had worked. With a shake of his head, he signaled the sniper that he didn't need any help with his share of work.

Ah, he should stop thinking about it. He would talk to Regis after the children headed home to see if the young Noble knew something about Yuna being attacked or harassed. That guy was sharp in these kinds of things. He would have noticed if the human girl had behaved differently and…

"Ajussi? Rai asked me to bring you his tea cup."

M-21 stopped his thoughts and turned towards the girl standing next to him. Yuna was holding the teacup out to him a bit awkwardly, and he wondered how she had been coming this close without him noticing. But then again, his mind had been preoccupied.

"Thank you," he answered a little late and took the porcelain out of her hands. Since when did Rai ask the human children to do something like running errands for him?

He knew it! Rai knew that M-21 had seen the bruises and was worried; he perhaps even knew the reason why Yuna had them in the first place. And with the pretense of asking her do deliver the cup to the sink, he gave M-21 an opportunity to make sure the human girl was all right and no one dared to lay his hands on her.

"Yuna," M-21 called silently out to her effectively stopping her from heading back to the others. He only glanced at her once to make sure that she was listening before he focused back on the dishes in the sink. If there was a problem, she would, perhaps, be able to speak about it more easily if he wasn't looking at her. "I noticed the bruises on your wrists. If someone is bothering or threatening you, just tell me. I'm going to take care of that problem."

Silence followed his words, and after a few seconds, M-21 looked to the girl next to him. She was staring at him with big eyes but not in a frightened way. Slowly, a soft smile was growing on her face, and M-21 felt a bit confused. Why was she smiling? She shouldn't smile when somebody was hurting her!

"Thank you, Ajussi, for asking," she finally said, her voice warm and carrying all the sincerity she could probably muster. She slightly shook her head, her face a faint shade of pink. "But nobody harmed me. These bruises are from volley ball training in P.E. We just started it today, and I'm a bit clumsy at hitting the ball," Yuna explained further, even rolling her sleeves up a bit so he could take a better look at her reddish skin.

Volley ball. M-21 strained his mind, and he remembered seeing that game. You played it with a ball and a net and… And you hit the ball with the inner part of your wrist. M-21 sighed. All that worrying because of a game in P.E.? But that only showed him how fragile those human children were. A common ball could make such bruises, and they were still present after half a day!

"If ever somebody dares to raise his hand against you…"

"I'm going to let you know."

Yuna seemed to mean what she just said, much to M-21's relief. He had the power to shield her from at least every human threat, but he couldn't protect the children if he didn't know about them being in trouble.

"But it works the other way round, too, Ajussi. If you'll ever need help, just let me know."

M-21 snorted, not unappreciative but in amusement. This girl… A child and yet so set on helping others. But nonetheless, he nodded slightly as Yuna kept looking expectantly at him. Of course there was no way that he would ever ask for her help as he couldn't think of a problem that left him helpless that she would be able to solve. But he really appreciated the offer.

As Suyi called her so they could start a game, Yuna gave him a last bright smile before she headed back towards the other children. M-21's gaze followed her to the lively table where he caught Rai's eyes. With an earnest nod, he thanked the Noblesse for giving him the chance to solve the mystery about Yuna's bruises. And with a much lighter heart, M-21 got back to finishing the dishes so he could join the others in their games.


	7. Movie night

Thanks to all of you for following these stories. Today a bit more sad one.

Ningen: I played with that idea for a while, too. I can't promise, but perhaps I'm going to do it ;)

* * *

**Movie nights**

The scene was heartbreaking. The horror movie was bad, but this scene. Takeo gulped. The young man clutched the hands of his sister, her body covered in bruises and blood. He was sure that that girl wouldn't make it. The rational part of his mind told him that it was only a movie, and death would be the logical thing to follow in this plot. And really, there hadn't been any surprises in this story, so the things he thought to become true would surely happen. But the illogical part of him wanted her to live. The young man shouldn't lose his sister, the beloved girl he cared for and wanted to keep safe. It was just too cruel.

The pain in his heart as the girl heaved her last breath had nothing to do with those characters in the movie. Takeo knew it, but it was easier to think about the poor characters than about his own life. It wasn't like he had lost a sister. He had never had one to begin with so he should be able to life without her. But it didn't change the fact that it hurt. How could loosing someone who never existed be so painful? It wasn't logical, but in moments like this, Takeo felt so empty. His heart was clenching at the thought of what he had done to keep a girl safe **even though she had** played with his mind. But he couldn't change the fact that a part of him still loved her, cared for her, and wanted to hold her hand again. Even though it was all a lie. And…

"Oppa? You're all right?"

Takeo's head snapped up. What did the kids mean with… They were blurry as he looked at them. Tears. That would explain the wetness on his cheeks and why the children looked at him with such big, worried eyes. Takeo brushed the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm all right. I just got something in my eye," he told them with a fake smile.

The kids didn't believe him. That much was clear as he saw them trade worried glances. But they didn't voice their thoughts, and Takeo was grateful for that. He felt a movement from his left side. Before he could protest, Tao had snaked his arm around his shoulder. He didn't say anything. Instead he focused on the movie, making a comment on how the teenage protagonist shouldn't head into that abandoned building.

On Takeo's right side M-21 moved a bit, too. It seemed like a pure coincidence, but he stopped fidgeting in a position where his arm brushed against Takeo's, effectively making body contact, which M-21 normally avoided.

For the rest of the movie, the children offered him some popcorn or other sweets suspiciously often, and after a while, Takeo felt a smile creep up his lips. This was hilarious! Not that he minded.

He may not have a sister any more, never had **one to begin with.** That thought would hurt perhaps until the day he died. And Takeo knew that his heart was far from being healed from this blow it received not so long ago. But here he had friends that cared for him. No, not friends. A family. Maybe not related by blood, but the most precious one he could imagine.


	8. First signs of Change

Beware of grammar mistakes. There may be some as this story is not proof-read.

**Warning: violence**

* * *

**The First Signs of Change  
**

The mission had sounded so easy: heading over to the abandoned warehouse, find the renegade scientist and eliminate him on sight. And now?

There had been no time to plan or even spy out the surrounding, M-24 and he had been intruding into the warehouse without looking around too much. There was no time and why should they? They were failed experiments, but they were still stronger and had faster reflexes than normal humans. A scared scientist wouldn't be that much of a problem. Or so they thought.

They separated to execute their order faster. They were easily to be disposed off and should act immediately and precisely to give the Union no reason to do so. Nobody could have predicted that the scientist had hired bodyguards. And nothing could have prepared M-21 for the anguished scream from M-24.

M-21 was in a dark corridor leading to the bureaus. His train of thoughts had been that a scientist would feel saver in a surrounding that reminded him of his own bureau in the Union labs. The light was flickering, creating shadows and keeping M-21 on the edge. He was sure that he could evade bullets if he had to as his reactions got faster recently, but he didn't want to try his luck. He felt comfortable in his own body for once, he didn't need any injuries adding to the occasionally occurring break downs of his cells. But now that he thought about it, those break downs decreased in the same way his body grew in strength and speed. It wasn't much, but it still gave him a faint hope.

And just as he tried to fight down the hope to somehow be able to escape the Union, he heard the scream. M-24! Dropping all cautiousness he turned on his heels and rushed down the corridor. He had to hurry. He had to save his comrade. M-24 was all he had left in this world! Without knowing where he was running, it didn't matter after all, he turned around corners and headed along corridors until he reached the actual store room of the warehouse.

At the doorway he stopped for a split second, taking in the situation. M-24 was lying on the floor, his body trembling and shaking with muscle spasms. If that wouldn't be a hint what happened, it was the dropped container of pills. A break down, now of all times!

The man watching him with interest was the scientist, M-21 knew him from the picture in the file. The other two men with the guns were probably bodyguards or some thugs who did this kind of job for money. One of them had the pill container under his shoe, keeping it out of M-24's reach.  
M-21 knew that he had to react fast. M-24 was dying. He wouldn't hold out for long like this. Additionally, he had some injury as M-21 saw blood pooling around him on the floor. M-21 felt rage filling him. He wouldn't let his last comrade die!

The man kicked away the container with the precious drugs that kept M-24 and himself alive and as the lid opened the pills littered on the ground. Anger and fear mixed together and let him loose all restraints. Ignoring the guns now pointed at him, he rushed straight towards the man. He had no weapon on his own, but you didn't need a weapon to kill.  
Of course the thug shot. M-21 tried to avoid the bullet with his enhanced speed, but he was too close to the gun. He felt a pang in his left upper arm.

The pain only added towards the boiling feeling in him. His chest ached. His veins burned like they were on fire. His heart was thumping like it wanted to explode in his chest and there was this feeling of pins and needles in his fingertips.  
M-21 slapped the gun away with his left arm and in the same fluid motion he brought his right hand towards the throat of his opponent. He didn't exactly knew what he wanted to do, perhaps snap that guys neck or squeeze until he lost consciousness, but before he could do so, M-21 felt something warm and wet on his fingers. The thug gurgled, drowning in his own blood. What was happening? Did the other gangster shot him accidently? No, that couldn't be. There had been no other gunshots. But what had happened then?  
M-21 released the grip on the dying man's throat, his glance grazing his blood covered hand. His nails! What… that couldn't be!

"Physical transformation!"

M-21 looked up shortly to the scientist and the other thug now trembling in fear and backing away. But he changed his gaze back towards his own hands again. Physical transformation? But that couldn't be! That was far above his abilities! He was a failed experiment. Trash.

M-21 was pulled out of his reverie as the second thug turned on his heels and run away. For a second M-21 pondered the idea of letting the guy escape, except he knew that it was a stupid idea.  
But before that, he had to help M-24. In a flash he was beside his comrade, ignoring the scientist, who was torn between curiosity and being scared out of his wits. M-21 bowed down to his friend. It was hard to pick up some of the pills from the concrete as his fingernails still remained in the transformed state, but somehow he managed it, though he gained an huge amount of scratches and deep gashes in his hands because of his own transformation. But how to give them M-24 without hurting him? His comrade seemed to see his problem as he held out his own hand, although he was in a really miserable state. Thankfully, the wound M-21 had seen as soon as he entered this room wasn't as bad as he anticipated.

As soon as he saw M-24 gulp down the drugs, M-21 turned around to the scientist. There was no way that he could comfort his friend, so he could at least take care of the two remaining men himself. Neither he nor M-24 really liked killing, but it was necessary to stay alive themselves. And they promised to do everything to stay alive. They promised as they still were eight men and… No, better not thinking about this right now. The scientist had to die and there was still a thug to hunt down. With a sigh M-21 stood up and now his new found ability would come in handy.

Only ten minutes later he returned to the old warehouse. The physical transformation had disappeared just as unexpected as it appeared, but M-21 now at least knew that he developed somehow. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long to get used to his new fingernails as he could make good use of them, even if it only was to defend himself and M-24. And he had to find a way to fight without injuring himself. Making a fist out of reflex while throwing a punch wasn't really a wise decision if you have physically transformed hands. Even though he healed far more quickly than the other experiments, M-21 had still bleeding gashes in his palms. He didn't know if it was the transformation or the stress he put on his body the last few days, but he felt deeply exhausted.

On shaky legs M-21 walked over to his comrade. M-24 was still laying on the floor, but his body wasn't trembling any more. He was just tired. M-21 knew exactly how he felt right now as he had lived through such attacks more times than he could remember. The feeling of having no strength left to even move a muscle and the pain still lingering in every cell was what kept M-24 on the floor. But he would be fine in a while and that was all that counted. Surviving while doing whatever was necessary to do so.

Heavily wheezing M-21 sat down next to M-24 and starred at his own hands. They were full of small gashes and cuts, some of them still bleeding. What had happened? The scientists wouldn't have let him go, if they knew about this!

That only left the explanation that they didn't know. The slowly increasing speed, the longer amounts of time without his body breaking down, and the higher endurance. Now it all made sense.  
M-21 pressed his eyes shut as once again hope flooded through him. No, he wouldn't allow himself to hope, first he wanted to see proof. He wouldn't survive a disappointment like that. M-21 shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned around towards his comrade.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit," answered M-24, but he smiled. His comrade held his gaze for a moment, searching for something in his eyes, and then nodded.

"Your hands, you didn't know that you could do that, did you?"  
"No, I didn't. You would have been the first to know. I don't even know if I'm able to do it again," M-21 answered. Since when had his voice been so shaky and unsure? A small laughter could be heard from M-24.

"Don't get nervous. It's a good sign! I think, it means that your body is stabilizing."  
"I'm no different to you. My body is still breaking down."  
"Yeah, but it occurs less than with me, now that I think about it. Your pill container is almost full, while mine is half empty."  
M-24 slowly struggled to come into a sitting position. M-21 didn't help him. Every touch would be painful in the moment as the skin was still oversensitive and he didn't want to add to the pain M-24 had  
to feel.

"We should stop the bleeding," M-21 muttered and gestured towards his comrade's shoulder. Like every time after a cell breakdown it would take a short while until M-24's body was back to his fast healing and enhanced state. Now all energy was needed to fix the problems the breakdown made.  
"And how are your wounds?"

M-21 snorted. That was so typical. M-24 sometimes acted rash and without thinking, but he always looked out for him, occasionally a bit too much. He could still remember how M-24 joked to call him 'Hyung'… Maybe he should humor him and try it some time. M-24's face would be priceless, if he ever would do that.  
"I'm fine."

To proof his words M-21 raised his hands. The small gashes were already healed and the bigger ones had stopped bleeding. As he saw the pointed look of M-24 he pulled down the collar of the jacket to reveal torn but by now healing flesh on his upper arm.  
"Satisfied?" M-21 asked and rolled his eyes, even though he was still boiling with anger inside. Not for M-24, but for the Union and life itself. It was just not fair. He should be able to protect his friend better and not sit next to him and still see blood flow out of his shoulder wound.

"And now let me take a look at…"

M-21 retracted his hands from reaching out to his comrade just in time as the nails transformed again, only warned by a soft tingling feeling in his fingertips. What? He didn't need to fight now. He had to take care of M-24's wound! At this moment the anger he felt was partially about himself too. He tried to force down the transformation that had once again opened a few gashes in his own hands as he had closed his hands into half formed fists in reflex while retracting them from M-24's shoulder. He tried and tried, but the extended nails remained. How should he help M-24 like this? A soft laughter shook him out of the circle of rage and panic.

"You should have seen your face just now."  
M-21 needed a moment to understand why exactly his friend was laughing. He was injured, he just survived a break down of his cells and there was still blood of the two men M-21 killed in this room and dumped outside. He was comforting him. He wanted to take the panic, M-21 felt, away. And all that while he had to be in an almost unbearable amount of pain. It were these moments that M-21 felt blessed to have someone like M-24 beside him. He wanted to live, but alone he would have given up a long time ago.

M-24's words calmed him down, they always did. It was the presence of the other man that helped M-21 every time. He wasn't alone and that was what made him feel relaxed to a certain degree. And it was the same now. The silent laughter and calming words of M-24 made him ease up a bit and like it was the most natural thing, the transformation of his fingernails disappeared.

It seemed like rage, anger or panic could trigger it. So M-21 thought that it would be the best to keep those emotions in check until he could activate the transformation out of his own will. He didn't need such a thing when he would see the next Union agent and was angered about the way they treated M-24 and him.

"We should get going," M-24 pulled him out of his musing. M-21 nodded sharply and jumped up. He held out his hand towards his comrade and M-24 let himself being helped into a standing position. For a short instance M-24 swayed, but before M-21 could move to stabilize his comrade, he already stood properly on his own feet. M-21 nodded his head to the door and headed out as M-24 followed.

The Union had to be told that their assignment was finished, but not before they allowed themselves to take a good nights sleep to heal. It would be bad if they had to head for the next assignment while in this frail state. And M-21 still had to find a way to control his transformations to not give away the changes in his body. They would have to train and stay under the radar of the Union. It would be hard, but they would manage. They always did.


	9. Dog Whistle

A little, crackish trio-bonding story. Enjoy! And perhaps leave a little reply?

**Dog Whistle**

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

"I said, hand it over. Now!"

Tao chuckled as he run along the corridor and flung open the door to Takeo's room without knocking. Ignoring the surprised look on his comrade's face he headed over to the bed, where Takeo sat reading in a magazine, presumably something about guns.

"Save me! M-21's going to kill me!" Tao wailed and flung himself onto the bed next to Takeo, but the desperate words were extenuated by his grinning face. He hadn't finished his sentences before M-21 also rushed into Takeo's room, wearing a scowl and furious expression.

"What's going on?" Takeo asked in bewilderment and Tao chuckled once again. He held up a little silver thing, dangling on a small ribbon. Apparently Takeo didn't get what it was or what he was trying to say, so Tao explained it with only four little words: "It's a whistle."

And to demonstrate his words Tao blew on the whistle, only to see M-21 flinch a bit and put his hands up to his ears. Takeo did only raise his brows.

"I didn't hear a thing. Is the whistle broken?"

"No, it's a dog whistle. Humans shouldn't hear those sounds."

"What's the matter with keeping a dog whistle here, when we have no dogs he …" Tao grinned as Takeo stopped his sentence and turned to M-21, the magazine in his hands long forgotten.

"You mean … M-21 you can …?"

"It … it hurts my ears", said M-21 avoiding their gaze. He seemed to feel uncomfortable, now that his anger disappeared and Tao started to feel a bit bad for teasing him up to this point. For him the whole 'werewolf heart'-thing didn't pose such a major problem, but M-21 seemed to think a bit different about that. That didn't change the fact, anyhow that he had fun teasing the other male to a certain degree.

Tao felt how Takeo toke the whistle out of his hand and threw it at M-21, who caught it without problem. M-21 bent the small dog whistle with one hand, now wearing a pleased smirk. Tao made a crestfallen face, as Takeo pointed out the bin next to his desk and he had to watch mournfully how M-21 threw away the whistle, now nothing more than scrap metal. That had been such a good way of teasing his comrade. But he wouldn't be Tao if he weren't prepared for any probable event.

"That wasn't nice, you didn't have to break it… But that doesn't matter, I've got another one right here", explained Tao and reached into his pocket to retrieve a whistle, the exact counterpart of the destroyed one.

"Taaaooo!"


	10. After the fight

Another little bonding story between the trio. Set directly (a few hours) after the fight with Cerberus.

**Warning** for mentioning violence.

* * *

**After the fight**

It took him every bit of self restrain to keep from wincing. Tao could feel each muscle in his body aching as he tried to roll to his side. Intentionally, he had wanted to sit up, but he had postponed that idea the instance he moved. The guys from Cerberus really had made sure that he would remember their meeting.

Cerberus. That reminded him of his friends. Painstackingly he opened his eyes to take in the room around him. The memories about his arrival at home were a bit shady, but this was definitely his own room. That meant he had to actually leave the bed to find out how the rest of RK-4 was cooping? Damn.

Tao heaved a deep sigh, or better said, he tried to before he stopped it in the middle because his chest hurt with the exaggerated breath. But it was no surprise that he still felt this bad, the fight had been just before a few hours. He could call himself lucky to be still alive. Well, if he would be honest, everybody but Seira, Frankenstein and Rai could have died last night. Easily.

That said, he was curious how Takeo, M-21 and Regis were cooping. Regis was hurt less than the other two, but he was a child. Even though he was a Noble and way older than the trio together, he still was physically the age of a human teenager. He maybe didn't need it, but Tao knew that they all felt protective of their physically youngest member in the RK-4.

M-21 was injured the worst, but Tao didn't worry about him. That guy would be okay, he had been standing in the end of the fight after all, his werewolf heart taking care of the wounds. But Takeo. If he felt anyway how Tao felt himself, the hacker felt a bit nervous. Better take a look at his comrade. But that meant that he had to stand up. And change as he only wore his pyjamas. Okay, scratch that. Changing would include moving and moving was painful in the moment.

Tao eyed the door. The distance wouldn't grow smaller, even if he glared at the wood. He didn't need to be a genius to know that, even though it didn't hurt either.

Standing up and keeping upright was a task in itself. It got a bit better after moving a few steps, the muscles getting accustomed to moving again, but Tao still felt every part of his body ache with his movements. For a second he pondered the idea of dropping back into his bed, but no matter how bad he felt, the urge to check on Takeo was bigger.

Tao stepped out of his room. It was a good thing that the sniper's room was next to his own, so he wouldn't have to walk too far. But before he got the chance to even turn around, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You're up?"

Tao glanced towards M-21. He was fully dressed and except for a few bandages looking out from under his shirt, the other man seemed almost healthy. Why was he up and about with no indication that he felt like hell? Or at least a bit sore? M-21 was standing straight, his head held high and his steps were fluent. Well, if you took a second look he was holding himself a tad bit stiff, his lips pressed into an even more thin line than other days. Additionally, he was rather pale, but that was all that reminded of the clash with that big guy.

"Regis is sleeping in his room. Takeo, too. That brat snores nonstop," M-21 said as Tao only gave a half shrug as answer. The hacker understood what M-21 had tried to say. Regis and Takeo were going to be okay and M-21 seemed to have had spend his time sitting at the child's bedside as soon as his own condition allowed it.

And the anxious glance over his body showed the worry, M-21 felt. Tao grinned, at least as brightly as he was able to in the moment with his body aching like it had been used as a punching bag. Well, that was pretty close to the truth, if he thought about it.

He flung one of his arms around M-21's shoulder and how the other man reacted told him two additional things. First of, M-21 flinched slightly as his shoulders connected with Tao's arm. It seemed like his skin was still sensitive to the touch, so he wasn't healed fully. Secondly he didn't try to back off, so he had noticed that Tao really could use the extra stabilisation as he was a bit more unsteady on his own feet than he liked it.

"Let's take a look at Takeo," Tao said in his enthusiastic voice, trying to overplay the pain that still surged through his body. He had noticed how M-21 had turned towards the door that would lead him back towards Tao's room and that was the single place the hacker didn't want to be right now. He wanted company. Something that kept him from focussing on his body, something to keep the memories of the fight out of his mind.

M-21 shot him a worried glance, but he didn't argue. With slow steps they made their way the few metres towards the bedroom door, while Tao used the other man's shoulder as support. For an instance M-21 hesitated with his hand half rised, before he decided to open the door silently without knocking. Normally, M-21 respected the privacy of others as he wanted to have his own, too. So that he entered the room without knocking told Tao that he either didn't want to disturb Takeo's sleep or that he just wanted to get the annoying additional LAST from his shoulders as soon as possible.

To Tao's surprise the sniper was awake as they entered. He lay in his bed, cuddled into the blanket, but all he did to acknowledge their presence was to open his eyes and give them a inquiring look.

"We just wanted to see how you were cooping," Tao explained before the other could ask anything. Takeo just nodded and closed his eyes. Seemed like he wasn't feeling all too well either. And that just made Tao remember his own legs, now trembling from the strain this short walk put him under. As much as he trusted M-21 to keep him upright, the said man didn't look too healthy either.

"Move," Tao ordered weakly and took the three steps towards Takeo's bed, letting finally go of M-21's support. He needed to sit down, no, lay down. And the most perfect place for that was Takeo's bed. The sniper only cracked open one of his eyes again. For a second it looked like he wanted to add something, like "get the hell out of my room and let me sleep." But in the end he just sighed and pulled his legs closer to his body, making room at the FU?ENDE of the bed.

Tao lost no time in flopping down there, making himself and Takeo wince with the sudden movement of the mattress. Now it was Tao's turn to sigh, content and relieved. This felt good. He curled up like a kitten, a little smile creeping over his lips. After a few seconds he decided that he still needed a pillow and tentatively lay his head on Takeo's lower legs. As the sniper didn't wince or pulled away, Tao used his full weight.

"There's still some place left," he heard Takeo mutter. His words weren't directed at him, but at the man still standing in the room. Tao heard M-21 snort. Even though he didn't move his head to look at him, he was slightly outside his point of view, Tao could see the face he would make now before his inner eye. A mix between discomfort and annoyance, but still smiling.

"I'm not tired."

"But you're not fully healed either. You should rest, too."

To Tao's surprise there was no other response of the werewolf, but some movement of something. Tao sighed. Now he had to open his eyes again! Why didn't M-21 say what he was doing? He should know by now that Tao was too nosy for his own good and that it would peak his interest, effectively keeping him from playing dead man.

As he finally decided to open his eyes and raise his head a bit, Tao was just in time to see M-21 flop down on the chair from Takeo's desk, the grey haired man had brought to the edge of the bed. He shared a quick glance with Takeo. That M-21 didn't leave the room told them that he needed the company right now. He didn't need to be worried, as Tao and Takeo were clearly in the healing phase, but he stayed nonetheless.

Well, Tao didn't know exactly what run in his head in the moment, but he liked being surrounded by his friends. After such a fight it was nice to have them in the same room, to hear them breathing, feel them move. Takeo's trail of thoughts had to be gone in the same direction as he asked where Regis was.

"Seira's sitting at his bedside. He's going to be fine," M-21 answered and his last word was accompanied by a yawn. And as if his body had waited for this, Tao felt himself yawn, too. He snuggled up closer to Takeo's legs and closed his eyes again. Half asleep, a sudden thought flashed through his tired mind and he chuckled.

"Do you know that yawning together is a relict of bonding of the humans from ancient times? Like the howling of wolves. Awrooo!"

Sure, the howling was more like a loud said word than a real howl, but they would get the point. Jipp, they did. He could feel M-21 glare at him even without opening his own eyes and Takeo made a weak movement that could be looked at trying to kick him. The hacker chuckled, not at all bothered.

"Just shut up and let me sleep."

Something heavy hit the mattress and Tao cracked open an eye again. Why did they make him open his eyes again every time? He wanted to sleep, damn it! They knew he was curious about everything! M-21 was now half sitting, half lying, his upper body resting on the mattress on the space that Takeo offered the first time he asked if M-21 wanted to lay down, too. The grey haired man had closed his eyes and a peaceful expression had settled on his face. He was already half asleep, only swatting weakly with his hand as Tao stretched his arm and tried to poke M-21 in his side. Seemed like he had kept himself upright out of sheer willpower up till now.

"Tao, stop it."

Said hacker glanced up at Takeo and his look said that he would be kicked out if he didn't leave the other man alone and finally shut up. And that was the last thing he wanted. Leaving this comfortable bed? Moving the long way of a few steps to his own room? No, he wasn't well enough to risk that for only a little bit of fun.

So he settled back down. He moved a bit to find a better sleeping position and focussed on his comrades breathing. M-21's breathing was already evening out, showing that he was slipping into the land of dreams, while Takeo was still fully awake, perhaps because a certain someone decided that hugging his legs was the perfect pillow. But that was comfortable! And Tao normally slept like this, hugging the pillow and rolling up like a cat. So this wasn't that different like he would normally sleep. Maybe that was the reason why he felt himself drift off too in the course of moments.

An hour later Frankenstein opened the door to Takeo's room as quietly as he could. He knew that he would find the three enhanced humans here, it was the only option left. But he didn't expect the sight he would see.

Tao was cuddled up on the foot of the bed, using Takeo's legs as a pillow. His face was calm and showed even a slight smile. He muttered incoherent words and tightened his grip around Takeo's legs, but he didn't wake up.

M-21 was sitting in the chair next to Takeo's bed, the furniture pushed as closely as possible together, his body bend down on the mattress. He used his own underarms as pillow, but his body was relaxed even though slight movements showed that at least subconsciously he had noticed Frankenstein entering the room. That he didn't wake up or at least tensed up, could mean that he finally trusted the other human enough. Or that he was simply exhausted beyond words.

The sniper himself was lying almost normally in his bed. Except for the satellite at his feet. And how he bend his body a bit to M-21's side. His front head barely touched the silky grey hair on top of M-21's head.

Frankenstein sighed. He had wanted to take a look at the men's bodies and talk to them about his master's condition. But Regis was still fast asleep, Seira sitting at his bedside, and now the three enhanced humans were also still cuddling with their pillows. Well, they wouldn't die if he took care of them later. It was just to check again either way, the first aid already done hours ago. He sighed again before he turned around to head out of the door. There was nothing to gain in waking them, additionally, the sleep could only help them healing.

He gave the sleeping young men a last glance. What a peaceful picture, he thought with a soft smile. Gently he closed the door behind him. His children were safe in the moment and Master was waiting.


	11. A Home to Return to

A short story I wrote as a present. Vapor drew a picture for it: browse dot deviantart dot com/?order=5&q=noblesse#/d5es4q3 - just erase the "dot" to "."

* * *

A Home to Return to

**I am going away for a while****  
****I'll be back don't try and follow me****  
****I'll return as soon as possible****  
****See I'm tryin' to find my place****  
****It might not be here where I feel safe****  
**- "Misguided ghosts" by Paramore

Life was complicated. It had always been, but now, M-21 had the feeling that it was even more confusing than before. He had just thought that he would be able to live without M-24, and then he came back. Not that he minded. But something was wrong, and he couldn't put a finger on it. After a long talk, the two comrades came to the conclusion that it, whatever it was, could be dangerous. That had been the reason why M-24 and he had decided to leave for a while. Solve the things out and then return with a solution to the problem, what ever it was. Normally, they didn't have the opportunity to choose, but now they could.

And perhaps it was because they now could think about more things than only about how to stay alive that was making the decision so easy. They still didn't know why Crombel resurrected M-24, and until they at least made sure that nothing dangerous would happen because of that, M-24 wanted to leave the place M-21 called home. But it pained M-21 to be parted with him; he feared losing him again. It wasn't like the KSA would harm him, and the Union wasn't near here, either, but… He had lost his last comrade once, he wouldn't dare to risk it again. And so he would follow him.

M-21 stuffed another pullover into the green duffel bag. There were still plenty of clothes in his closet, but he didn't intend to take them with him. First of all, he had no need for his work uniform. Secondly, he wasn't leaving for good. He would come back. Perhaps not tomorrow or the day after, but he didn't intend to stay away for too long either. He would just leave for long enough to sort some things out, not longer. This was his home. He already felt nervous at the thought to not being able to come back. He just hoped that he was allowed to. He didn't know how the house owner would react if he just left without saying a word. Would he allow him to stay here again? M-21 was pretty sure but not a hundred percent. And that left him nervous and skittish.

M-21 shifted into the heavy cloak. It looked like the one he wore the first time he met with Rai and Frankenstein even though it wasn't the old one, of course, as it had been damaged beyond saving. It felt weird wearing something like this again, but it felt right at the same time. It was a sign for the years that he had traveled with no place to call home. It was perhaps a bit nostalgic, but M-21 decided to not think about it.

Instead, he took a last look around the room that had been his own for the last several months. The few personal things he owned were safely stuffed into the upper drawer of his nightstand. He wouldn't take them with him. It would be dangerous if something happened to him, and they would find pictures of the other inhabitants of this house in his pockets.

That reminded him to fetch the paper on his desk. A short note about the reason for leaving and that he would inform them once he knew when or if he would know something new. He would leave his key with the note on the kitchen table. With another last look, he left the room. He held his duffel bag firmly, and his chest felt tight.

It was dark and quiet in the corridor as it always was past midnight. M-21 sneaked to the living room and was just about to leave the note and key on the table when he heard someone approach.

"If you wanted to leave, you don't have to sneak out. You could just have told us," Frankenstein said, his voice composed and not at all surprised to catch him in the act.

M-21 looked down, not being able to look him in the eyes for longer than an instance.

"I didn't want to cause a farewell scene. It would be… weird." He had just caught himself from saying 'painful' instead. He didn't like how many emotions clung to this place. No, not to the place, to the people. As silence prolonged, M-21 finally looked up to Frankenstein again. He was watching him intently, his face unreadable, but at least he didn't look angered. And he wasn't spilling dark energy so M-21 took it as a good sign.

"I expect you to call at least once a week and ask if you need something. As you only have nine days of PTO, everything above that is unpaid vacation. So keep it in mind if you need more time before coming back home."

M-21 just stared. This wasn't what he would have expected Frankenstein to say, but on the other hand, it had always been hard to tell what to expect from him. There was a lump in his throat that didn't go away even as he gulped a few times. His chest still felt tight but also warm, and he had to bite on his lower lip to refrain it from trembling.

Frankenstein shook his head smilingly with an almost soft expression on his face. M-21 didn't flinch away as the other man raised his hand. There was no way he expected Frankenstein to hurt him; he was just curious what the scientist was up to. It surprised him a bit as Frankenstein brought his hand to his shoulder. His hand lay reassuringly on his shoulders, keeping him grounded but not confined.

"This place is your home. You can always return to it. No matter if you choose to do so in a day or in a week or in a month."

After a last squeeze and a reassuring smile, Frankenstein released his grip and turned around to head to the corridor, perhaps for his lab or his bedroom. M-21 followed him with his eyes, feeling the urge to say something, to make him understand why he chose to leave. But then again he somehow thought that Frankenstein knew anyway.

"Thank you," M-21 whispered under his breath. But Frankenstein heard him nonetheless as he stopped in the doorway and half turned around.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I want to do. Oh, and keep the key."

M-21 snorted and mirrored Frankenstein's smile, maybe not as brilliantly as the other man did, but it was the first time that he had felt like smiling today.

He didn't know how long he had been standing in the living room when he snapped out of his thoughts. It was high time to head out. M-24 would be waiting for him a few streets down. He could have waited here in the house until M-21 had finished packing, but he got the feeling the other experiment had decided against it to give him some time to say goodbye to the house alone. M-24 was always reading him, always trying to do what was good for him, and that thought made M-21 smile again.

He grabbed the green duffel bag he had dropped somewhere in the confrontation with Frankenstein and headed out, the house keys firmly stuffed into his pocket.

M-21 glanced back once before continuing his way. It was stupid. He hadn't even left this street and yet he longed to turn around and head back. But he knew that he had to solve a few things beforehand, most importantly, the case of M-24's sudden return. There were things to learn about himself, too, and things to think through before he could head home again.

M-21 snorted. He had never thought that he would be able to feel homesick, and even though it sent his heart into turmoil, it was a nice feeling because he knew he could come home again, because he knew they were waiting for him, expecting him. There was a safe haven he could turn to, and the light weight of his mobile phone in his jacket pocket reminded him that he always could call. With a small smile he shifted his bag into a more comfortable position before heading towards the place where M-24 would be waiting for him.


	12. Numb

Just a small scene from M-21's view that actually took place in the webtoon. Blame the Trivia Challenge Game on egscan! Always causing me NI attacks, damnit!

* * *

**Numb**

M-21 was leaning against the wall of the living room. This house was so polished and clean. He should be astonished to be in such a high class mansion as he had never expected to set foot into something like this. But he couldn't. He couldn't even feel fear.

He was numb. Even the pain that threatened to tear him apart had faded into the background for now. There were no more tears he could shed, and his mind seemed to have shut down, protecting the fragile sanity he called his own.

Head hanging low, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his fingers gripping the fabric of his clothes with more force than necessary. If he would have taken the time to think about his body posture, he would have changed it. He knew that it showed weakness, insecurity, and defensiveness. Living on the edge for so long had taught him how to use his bearing to look submissive or aggressive or calm. But he didn't care how he looked right now.

He felt so cold, but he knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature in this room. The enhancements in his body made sure that he was more durable to physical force and also coldness. He could sleep outside in the snow without killing himself, but now he felt chilled to the bones, adding to the numbness of his mind.

Moonily, he asked himself why he didn't tremble when he felt so cold, but perhaps he was too numb for that, too.

Slowly voices faded into his foggy mind. Those two. They were talking about the children, their backs turned to him as if he wasn't any threat. Well, they were right. He was far too weak to be of any danger to them. They were strong enough to kill him with a flick of their hands, but he didn't flinch as the blonde one turned around to face him. If he wanted to kill him, there was nothing he could do anyway. Why fight?

The numbness wanted to fade away at the mentioning of M-24. The pain threatened to rise to the surface again, but he fought it down. He wouldn't be able to function in that case. But did he want to function? He wanted nothing more than to break down. Just slide down the wall and scream and cry and… His comrades wouldn't want that.

They had made a promise to do everything to survive, by all means possible. With year long experience, M-21 fought down the human side of him, only letting the composed survivor surface, drenched in numbness.

He answered questions and asked a few of his own, the information properly kept safe. Maybe he would never be able to use them, but it was what he had done for so long. It felt safe to keep on this tracks. This was rational, calm, and impassible. He could do that.

He offered them information freely and even showed the blonde his transformation. Maybe they could use the information. Maybe they would use it against the Union. Revenge was out of question for him, but them? They were strong.

As the blonde questioned him about his comrades, he had to stop talking. Even his breath seemed to stagger for a second. Fighting down the pain in his chest wasn't that easy anymore. The welcomed numbness was torn down by that question. How many of them were there? He wanted to choke and scream and cry, but he kept silent for a moment, keeping his composure.

"None. Now."

His answer was so weak, so full of sadness. They must have noticed how painful it was, and there was a short silence.

M-21 noticed his hands tremble and stuffed them deep into his pant's pockets. It was harder this time, but he fought back the fear of being left alone on this cruel world, the pain of being on his own with nobody to care. But he did it.

Absentmindedly, he talked about his comrades, the experiments that killed them. He stared at the ground as he uttered his words, ignoring the gaze of the blonde man.

As he told about M-24 and how he liked children, M-21 had to smile slightly as memories about the few enjoyable moments flashed through his mind. Oh, how he missed his last comrade already. Loosing one after another of his other comrades had been painful enough, but now he was utterly alone on this world with nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

He snapped to attention as the blonde started talking about Crombel. They were insane! Taking on a whole facility? That… Could possibly work. They were strong, far stronger than Mary or Jake, and even those two could tear down a facility on their own. They asked for details of the layout of that base, and M-21 made a decision.

He could do something, accompanying them and leading the way. He had strong allies, they may turn on him afterwards and kill him, but he didn't really mind. At least he would do something, anything, to slow down the Union. Something to revenge his comrades. Tear down a facility that was connected in his mind with pain and death.

He would provide every assistance to these two men that he could offer. And maybe he could find information. He had 99 names to find and perhaps his own, too. He couldn't do anything else for his dead comrades, but he could try that. So he would go with those two to the Union base no matter the outcome.


	13. My Knights

The story is set during the end of the Lukedonia arc.

* * *

**My Knights**

Regis was nervous as he followed the silent Central Order knight further down the corridor in the Mergas' mansion, the home of the clan leader. It was the same man who reigned over the Central Order and had asked for his appearance. No, Regis was sure that it had been more than a question; it had been an order.

A messenger of the Central Order had appeared at the edge of the forbidden region, making himself noticeable before intruding upon the grounds. He had been polite, but he made it clear that the Lord approved of Ludis' summons.

The enhanced humans had instantly positioned themselves behind his back, wordlessly showing that they would support him if he should need to fight his way out of this situation. But Regis had told them to back down since he wasn't in immediate danger. With the backing of his clan leader and the Noblesse, Ludis or the Lord would at least inform them if there would be a charge against him. And so he had left with the Central Order knight.

And now? He wasn't too certain any more that there wouldn't be any problems. He _had_ attacked Ludis' knights after all.

In front of the fireplace, Ludis sat in one of two comfy armchairs, reading a book as flames illuminated by the pages. The rest of the room was rather dark. Big bookshelves lined the walls, and only two windows let in the faint light of the moon. The flickering flames made the shadows dance and added to Regis' discomfort.

He stood still, waiting for Ludis to raise his gaze, but the Mergas clan leader silently read his book, never acknowledging the younger noble. It took Regis every ounce of willpower to refrain from nervously shifting from one foot to the other or from clearing his throat to make Ludis notice him. That would only make it worse, right?

Finally, after a period of time that felt like an hour, Ludis carefully bookmarked the page he had stopped on. He lay the book beside a plate of cookies that rested on the small coffee table next to his armchair and only then did he raise his gaze toward Regis. The gaze was cold and unrelenting, and for a split second, Regis wished himself to be back at the Noblesse's mansion or at his clan leader's. There he would feel safe. Normally, he would say that Ludis was the least intimidating of the clan leaders. But now? Barely, he suppressed a shiver.

"I suppose you know why you are here?" Cold voice, lingering gaze, and a short swift of power.

"Be-because of your Central Order knights?" Regis cursed that his voice broke and gave away his discomfort and dread, almost fear. He had wanted to make a strong statement, to apologize for the things he had done even though they had been necessary, and now it had sounded like a weakly voiced question.

"Exactly."

One word, again underlain with fluctuating power, was said as harshly as the blow of a whip. Regis' chest felt tight. How should he make himself understood? There had only been the decision between bad and worse; there had been no perfect option that he could have chosen under those circumstances!

"But I don't know what I should have done! If they had intruded and threatened the Noblesse, Frankenstein would have killed them! I had to stop them, but I couldn't just ask them to stop. They wouldn't have listened. Additionally, I wasn't in a position to make them listen to me. I didn't want to hurt them, and I made sure to only knock them out and…"

"Stop. It's all right."  
Regis blinked, breathing heavily, and was surprised by the interruption of his rushed speech. Ludis stood up slowly. The menacing glare dropped, and a slight smile now took its place. "Karias is right. You're a good child."

"What?"  
A soft chuckle could be heard as Ludis went over to one of the comfortable chairs to sit down. He waved to the other seat, and Regis tentatively stepped closer. After another reassuring glance, he finally sat down.

"Regis, you had to make a choice, and as far as I can tell, you chose the one with the lowest causality or even injury rates. You have done well."

Regis felt his cheeks flush. He was embarrassed at being patronized by the clan leader, but at the same moment, he heard now what he would wish to hear from his grandfather once they finally had time to speak of that evening.

"So now Regis, tell me what lead to you embarrass my Central Order knights?"

In the beginning, Regis would have ducked at the wry words, but now Ludis' voice sounded kind. Was the Mergas clan leader teasing him? Maybe a bit. But he still seemed eager to listen to his side of the story. Accepting some of the cookies Ludis offered him, Regis began hours of talking with an eager listener.


	14. Fighting

**Fighting **

Carefully, Shinwoo observed his opponent for a moment, using the luxury of those three meters between them to assess his next move. He could hear Ikhan shift slightly from a safe distance behind him as he pressed himself further against the wall. Shinwoo didn't turn his head to confirm his assumptions. Instead, he steadied his footing.**  
**

He had to bring the other man down. He had tried rather violently to do that for the last several minutes. Or was it hours? Shinwoo couldn't tell, but he was growing weary. Sweat already drenched his shirt. His opponent wasn't even breathing hard as if he was by all rights somehow stronger than he should be. Shinwoo scowled, ignoring the few painful bruises that he already carried, and shifted his foot slightly before rushing at his opponent again.

He feinted a jab with his left hand only to bring up his right hand to hit the rib cage of his opponent, but the man swiftly took a miniscule step aside, moving no than necessary. His firm hand pushed down Shinwoo's fist, bringing him too near to his opponent for Shinwoo's liking. But instead of faltering and jumping back, he let his hand be guided down and used the force of his opponent's movement to hide his next attack. In a fluid motion that seemed more like faltering than attacking**,** Shinwoo raised his leg to a kick. Even if it wouldn't bring him down, it would leave his challenger dazed for a few valuable seconds.

To his surprise, his foot didn't connect with his opponent's jaw. Instead he felt an iron grip tighten around his ankle, keeping it elevated only centimeters away from the other man's face and leaving Shinwoo standing unbalanced on one foot. Before he could react, Shinwoo felt himself completely lose his balance as his opponent swept his other leg out from under his body with a swift motion of his foot. He would fall hard with no way to smooth the fall, and closing his eyes, he inwardly prepared himself for the crash. A sharp tug on his leg, still in the hold of the other man, surprised him but took the brunt of the fall. The impact against the floor was bearable. It didn't even really hurt, but it drove the air out off his lungs.

A bit dazed, Shinwoo felt the grip around his ankle loosen, and he heard not only his opponent move towards him but also Ikhan. Damn, he didn't want to end up this helpless on the floor! He should have done better. As he snapped his eyes open again, he saw two faces hovering over him. There was a frantic Ikhan, asking him if he was alright, and a silent man with lines of concern furrowing his forehead under the grey hair.

Shinwoo huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm alright."

Ikhan stopped his urgent questions about his well being, but the concerned look didn't leave either his or Ajussi's faces. Shinwoo refrained from rolling his eyes again and instead sat up, attempting to ignore the hands that tried to help him with that petty task.

"You didn't hurt your head?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. You just surprised me," Shinwoo tried to reassure the older male who was still on the floor beside him. Unlike Ikhan who was kneeling, Ajussi crouched in a position he could easily jump up from. Even in the training room of his own house, he seemed highly alert. Did that man ever relax? No, Ajussi was relaxed except for the still lingering worry in his eyes. Shinwoo could see no tense muscles, frantic glances, or other signs of nervousness. The alert manner seemed to have been driven into his behavior deeply for him to do it unconsciously. No surprise Shinwoo couldn't land a single blow on that man.

"That last kick was good."

The unexpected praise let Shinwoo forget his ungraceful posture on the floor immediately, and his face lit up. The grey-haired man in front of him had a demure smile on his face now as he stood, and before Shinwoo could make any movements to stand up on his own, the other man held out a hand towards him. This time the teenager gripped it with his own right and let himself be pulled into a standing position.

"Such a forceful kick could render an opponent unconscious immediately," Ikhan observed into the silence.

A cold feeling crept up Shinwoo's spine. What if his feet would have connected with Ajussi's jaw or temple? He had been so engrossed in the sparring fight that he had lost all restraint. First he had only used half his force even though Ajussi had told him that he could go all out, but after no punch or kick connected with its targets, Shinwoo focused more on hitting and less on restraining his assaults. What if he had hurt the man? "I'm sorry, I really am. I should have thought about it."

For a moment, Ajussi looked confused. Then he did something unexpected; he laughed. He did it rarely under normal circumstances and now after being in danger? Perhaps his foot did connect with Ajussi's head after all? "I wouldn't have told you to fight without holding back if I hadn't been sure that I could handle it."

"But if I would have kicked..."

"Then it would be my own fault for not paying attention," Ajussi brushed Shinwoo's concern away with ease, not letting him finish his sentence.

"But still…"

"Ajussi knows what he's doing," Ikhan waved aside his worries. And, if Shinwoo was honest with himself, he actually believed it. The man perhaps wasn't the most talkative person, but everything he did seemed to be deliberate. He should know how much either of them could take.

Before they could resume their fight, the door to the corridor opened.

"It's almost time for dinner. If you want to eat with us, you should get ready."

Shinwoo disbelievingly looked at the headmaster's smiling face. They had been down here for such a long time? "But I don't want to stop, yet!"

He couldn't know if Ajussi ever would agree to another sparring fight. Even though Shinwoo was hungry and felt weary, he couldn't miss this opportunity to fight a stronger opponent, to learn. He was enjoying this but... Shinwoo glanced at the grey haired man with his best puppy dog eyes and met a calculated gaze which softened after a few moments.

"We can resume it another day."

If Ajussi said something, Shinwoo had learned, he really meant it. So he allowed himself a brilliant grin while nodding violently.

"Dinner," reminded Ikhan, directing the general attention back to the headmaster who was waiting at the door. Right, almost forgot that.

"And Shinwoo?"

The boy looked to the headmaster, giving him his full attention.

"Go, take a shower before coming up."

Shinwoo saluted while grinning brightly, still psyched from the adrenaline running through his blood after the sparring match. "Yes, sir!"

He heard Ikhan trying to stifle a chuckle behind him. Ajussi was smirking again but schooled his face into an unreadable mask as soon as the headmaster looked his way. Principal Lee only shook his head as if he was dealing with a bunch of misbehaving children before turning back around to the door to leave. Shinwoo grinned. He really could get used to this.


	15. Through the seasons

Just a small overlook on how Frankenstein sees our our favorite werewolf (can I say that? There IS a second one, now) during the story arcs and how it changes. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^

* * *

**After M-24's death**

Frankenstein lead the grey haired man to the elevator, expecting him to follow. Sure enough, M-21 entered the lift with cautious steps but didn't dare to disobey. He wasn't panicked, but he was nowhere near a relaxed state, either. His posture changed the instant the elevator doors opened. It was almost as if he shied back before following Frankenstein again.

Frankenstein sighed. He should have thought about it. The enhanced human had been forced into experiments, had watched his friends die... If there was anything resembling human emotions left, he should be frightened to be in a laboratory with a stranger.

M-21 did his best to hide the fear. Frankenstein had to admit that the man did a really good job, but there was no way he would miss it. The slight stop in M-21's steps, the widening of his eyes, and the now shallower and quicker breaths. Frankenstein was sure that he would be able to feel a fast fluttering on M-21's wrist if he would take his pulse now.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sure," the man answered with a snort that should have sounded aloof as if he didn't care, but Frankenstein could hear the nervousness behind it. The enhanced human didn't believe him. Well, not that Frankenstein cared. He didn't want him here, but Master seemed to have taken a liking to him. Adopting an enhanced human like an abandoned puppy? That was something only his kind-hearted master could do.

"Now, don't stand around. Sit down on the table. We don't have all day."

M-21 eyed the metal table with disdain. His fear was now almost palpable, but Frankenstein didn't care. On the contrary, he felt like he did back in the old days. He could research once again, and his test subject had come willingly. Well, almost willingly. The enhanced human already followed his every move with a glare that was more defiant than scared. So much for an obedient test object.

* * *

**DA-5**

Four more people had joined the house. That would mean more work, less time with Master, and more potential dangers, but Frankenstein had to admit that he didn't think of M-21 as an enemy any more. Master had approved of him long ago, not only as a house mate but also as part of the circle of people he held dear, much to Frankenstein's disgruntled acceptance.

After this day, even he couldn't distrust M-21 any more. The man had nearly died while protecting the children after all, and Master would have been devastated if the human kids would have died.

Frankenstein stopped futilely reorganizing his laboratory table, everything was perfect anyway, when he heard the soft sound of the elevator doors open. With tentative steps, M-21 came into the room. His pace was slow, and his body posture was stiff. Frankenstein barely kept from shaking his head. M-21 was clearly in pain. It was a wonder he could even walk after sustaining such injuries only a few hours ago. He shouldn't even be breathing to tell the truth.

"You wanted to run a couple of tests?" The words were few, but that was normal for him. Only his voice held hints of strain, telling the scientist how exhausting the way down to the laboratory must have been.

"I didn't say that it had to be done this instant," Frankenstein rebuked. If this man killed himself through foolishness after surviving such severe injuries, Master would hold him responsible! And additionally, M-21 was pretty good in keeping Regis distracted from occupying his Master. Even though Frankenstein shuddered by the thought to have to endure more of their bickering on daily base.

"I just wanted to get over with it. Should I come back later? You seem occupied."

"No, if you are here, I can look on it now."

Frankenstein hated to admit that he had been distracted by his thoughts for a moment. He motioned toward to the metallic stretcher in the middle of the room, indirectly ordering M-21 to sit down. He had seen the slight sway of M-21's body, the tremble of tired muscles, as he had been quickly taking in the enhanced human. He didn't need to see relief flash over the younger man's face to know that he hadn't been too far from his legs no longer being able to carry him.

They had come so close to loosing M-21. This sudden thought surprised Frankenstein, not the content since his medical knowledge had determined that already after just a quick glance while in the DA-5's hideout. No, it was the emotions that were attached to the thought.

The fear, the worry of what could have happened, and the relief that it didn't. He couldn't explain it since M-21 was an intruder in his harmonic life with Master. Frankenstein sighed inwardly. He knew that wasn't true any more. Somehow the enhanced human belonged here, had a place here, and he himself had called this M-21's home just an hour ago.

Frankenstein moved his thoughts back to the here and now. M-21 was out of the woods, but he was far from being healed. There was much to do besides patching this young man up and making sure that there was no permanent damage done.

* * *

**Lukedonia **

Inwardly, Frankenstein cursed the up-tenth time that he had no real laboratory at his master's mansion in Lukedonia. He really could use a MTR or a CT. He would be content with just a normal x-ray apparatus! Regis and the three enhanced humans were healing, but it would make looking after their injuries easier by far. He could look out for inner injuries or run a few tests.

And he wouldn't need to put the man sitting in front of him through the pain of a physical examination. Rael had had literally shattered the fine bones in M-21's hand during their fight.

"Move your fingertips."

As M-21 obeyed, Frankenstein pressed his own fingertips into palm and back of the hand, his eyes half closed in concentration. If he couldn't use a radiograph, he had to make sure that the bones mended how they should do. Carefully, he searched every spot for unnatural movements of bones or muscles, comparing the results with the visualized picture in his mind.

M-21 kept his hand still even though he bit on his lower lip. It seemed like at least this spot on his body was still tender and hurt. Good. Perhaps that kept him from challenging and affronting a noble in the near future. It was like keeping a misbehaving child in check. No, the children at school were easier to tame. M-21 was worse. And somehow Tao and Takeo took up his bad habit.

"I think, it's healing well."

"It's a surprise that it's healing at all," Frankenstein reprimanded in a little bit gruffer tone than he intended. M-21 could have lost the full use of his hand in the worst case scenario, but it seemed that every little bone found its place and mended in the right way. Even with a werewolf's heart, it was more luck than anything else.

"But it is healing, right?"

Frankenstein wanted to rebuke again, but as he caught M-21's gaze, he saw insecurity paired with trust. After a sigh, Frankenstein nodded slowly.

"Yes, it seems like it's healing perfectly. I have to re-examine it at home, but I think your hand will be fully healed in a few hours."

Frankenstein was rewarded with a nod and one of M-21's rare, tentative smiles. Before either of them could say anything else, Tao invaded the room. "Boss? Is he discharged? I need help to set up the security devices."

Once again Frankenstein felt M-21's gaze on him. This time, though, there was a silent plea in it. Frankenstein grinned back. "He should go easy on his hand for a bit, but apart from that, he is all yours."

The one who had almost died angering a noble deserved to endure Tao for awhile.

* * *

**Ceberus**

Silently, Frankenstein closed the door to Regis' room and left him in Seira's care. Just a few steps down the corridor brought him to M-21's room. He didn't waste time with knocking since the inhabitant of the room should be sleeping by now. Although he healed with an incredible speed, he still needed time and rest to recuperate.

Even in sleep, M-21 was alert with his back turned to the wall, his closed eyes facing the door. Frankenstein smiled sadly. That was a habit that the enhanced human would perhaps never unlearn although he should know that he was safe at home at least.

Silent steps brought him to the bedside, and he carefully laid two fingers on M-21's wrist. The pulse was slow and steady, and Frankenstein could hear the deep, calm breaths the younger man took. A smile appeared on his face. M-21 might be exhausted, but he would be well after a good rest. It seemed like all of his children would make it once again.

To double check, Frankenstein laid his hand on M-21's forehead to check for a raise in temperature. He knew that difficulties with the healing process should be detectable in the breathing pattern or pulse, but he wanted to make sure. He didn't take any chances with the people he held dear to him. These men had become important not only for his Master but also for him.

Frankenstein smiled. He didn't know why he had said to the Elder that he came to take his kids home. Perhaps to show that they were his, to make sure that he knew to keep his hands off of them? Maybe partially to tease them a bit for getting themselves into trouble again like some misbehaving children?

Whatever it had been, he liked it.

They were like his children in all but blood. He looked out for their physical and mental health. He sent them to school, even though as guards and not as students. He even made them clean up their messes after they had play dates with the human children or brought deck-chairs into his laboratory. This was how a father behaved, right?

Frankenstein shook his head slightly. When had this child become so dear to him? And a child he was, at least in his eyes. M-21 was insecure with most human emotions and didn't fit into society. Frankenstein not only had to coax his body into a stable state but also give him a hand in becoming more human again.

It was surprising how fast he wormed his way into Frankenstein's heart. And he didn't even try! It was his determined volition to stay alive that got Frankenstein's respect. The near sacrifice he gave for the children was the reason for accepting him as a housemate and as a trustworthy person.

Someone who protected something dear to Master was someone that Frankenstein would at least try to like and protect. But Frankenstein wasn't sure exactly when he started to think of M-21 as someone dear to him, too. Shaking his head again, Frankenstein decided to head to bed, too. He was tired after his fight with the Elder, so it was no surprise that he kept thinking stupid things.

Perhaps he didn't pay enough attention to keep his steps quiet or by some bad luck, M-21 decided that it was a good time to wake. Frankenstein turned back around to the bed in time to see M-21 tense up while waking. Half-lidded, wary eyes found his and as recognition flashed over the younger man's face, the tension in his body eased up again.

"What's up?" The voice was groggy, but nonetheless, M-21 made preparations to stand up.

With quick steps, Frankenstein was back at the bedside, effortlessly pushing him back down into the pillows. "Everything's all right. Go back to sleep."

Without inquiring the reasons for Frankenstein being in his room, M-21 just closed his eyes again, refraining from further attempts to raise. With anybody else, Frankenstein wouldn't have thought about it, but with M-21 this behavior was a sign of trust.

"Sleep," Frankenstein once again ordered. He released the grip on M-21's shoulder, where he had kept him from raising. He stroked his hand over his head, sweeping a strand of hair out of his face. M-21 didn't seem to notice it since he had closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows with a content sigh, already half asleep.


	16. Cherry Tree

First of all: thank you for all the reviews! I was a bit overworked in the last few weeks, so excuse me for not replying. From now on, I'll do it again.

Ningen: I'm actually writing on the story you asked for. It may take a while, but it's (slowly) growing.

This story was written for the Zodiac-contest on EGS. There's a picture for it, too, but you can't put links here...

The topic of the contest was: "The Mod-human's flashback" So enjoy ^^

* * *

**Cherry Tree**

With a calm sigh, John slid down the cherry tree. He had a fantastic view over the valley and the small village that snuggled into the meadow. A soft breeze made the summer heat more bearable and John let his gaze wander over the peaceful view. The bulky man shortly reached over to his heavy backpack to grab a bottle of water. He had no place to go, no duties to fulfill, so he had taken to settling down wherever he wanted during his weeks on this backpacking tour. He couldn't even really tell where he was right now, but it didn't matter.

He had to be back with his family in two months. That was all he was bound with as he enjoyed the short period between youth and becoming an hardworking adult. John tore his gaze from the fields and houses in front of him. Instead he closed his eyes contently and, leaning the back of his head against the tree bark, enjoyed the soft rustling of the leaves above him. Something light dropped on the ground next to him. Wondering what that had been, John slowly opened his eyes, only to get hit by another small projectile on his left cheek. What the...?

A hushed laughter came out of the branches. It sounded young, but the mischief and delight from getting a reaction out of the stranger under the tree couldn't be missed either. Being in good mood and tired from the walk, it was almost easy to resist the urge to glare up or do something more drastic. It took John a few moments and a cherry seed to his shoulder to pinpoint the source of the laughter.

A young boy sat in the crutch of one of the thicker branches with easy access to the sweet cherries above him. He wasn't good at guessing, but he would estimate that the child was ten or perhaps eleven years old, although his hair seemed gray in the twilight of the leave's shadow. Astonishing gray eyes sparkled as they met gazes, and the boy calmly put another cherry into his mouth only to spit the seed down, this time hitting John's hair.

"Do that again, and I'll come up there," John growled.

"Try. You're too heavy," came the nonchalant answer.

This brat! He didn't even hide his smirk as another cherry seed hit him! Dangling one leg from the branch, the child demonstratively reached for more cherries. John sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. No, he wouldn't shake the tree. No, he wouldn't try to climb up the branches and pluck the brat from his safe spot.

Since his childhood, he always had anger problems and rushed into things without thinking. With a small child near him, he didn't want to lose his temper. His eyes snapped open, as something hit him again, but before he could start to yell at the child, he saw bright red in the grass beside himthat was soon joined by a few more cherries.

"I thought you would like to have some, too," came the cheery voice out of the leaves. John's gaze softened, and he chuckled silently.

John took a better look at the pain in the neck up above him. The boy was slender, almost thin, like most of the pre-teens tended to be during their first growth spurt. Considering the amount of cherry seeds that had hit him during the last few minutes, John assumed that lack of appetite had nothing to do with the child's build.

"Thanks, kid," John called up, reaching for the first cherry. He was rewarded with small wave and a brilliant grin.

For awhile it was quiet, and John had let his gaze wander back over the peaceful valley, ignoring the cherry seeds that dropped down next to him. They always missed him as if he had come to a silent understanding with the kid in the tree to accept each others presence.

A loud rustling and creaking let him look up again. His eyes widened in surprise to see the child balancing on the branch he just had sat on. The boy tried to reach the adjourning branch as he seemingly had eaten all the sweet cherries in his immediate surrounding. John wanted to open his mouth, shout out a warning, tell the brat to sit back down, but it was already too late. The boy's foot slipped, his arms flailing wildly as he lost balance.

John jumped up even though he knew he would never be in time to catch the child. With a pained cry, the boy landed just out of reach of his outstretched hands, and John paled at the sickening snap of something breaking as the slender body connected with the ground. Instantly, he was at the side of the child, silently praying that he at least didn't break his neck.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid kid," John muttered, his eyes scanning the young boy for obvious injuries.

"I'm not stupid!"

At least the brat didn't break his neck. Whoever could hiss with such anger, although with tear-streaked cheeks, was clearly alive. He sighed, ignoring the harsh words for now as he looked at the brat. The child scowled and was forcefully wiping away his tears.

"Where does it hurt? Your head? Can you wiggle your toes?" John tried to remember what he knew about first aid, but it really wasn't something he had ever expected to have to use, especially not on a child even younger than his siblings.

The boy was staring up at John's concerned face for a moment, his attention turned inward. "My head is fine. But my arm hurts."

John had assumed that much, seeing as the sleeve of the red shirt was torn, and the child's skin was spotting some ugly scratches.

"And I can wiggle with my feet," he spoke further only to stop abruptly as he moved his right foot, a small hiss of pain escaping his lips. Fresh tears spilled, and John's eyes grew softer. A quick glance to the feet revealed the ankle was bent in a clearly unnatural way.

He needed a plan. He couldn't leave the boy here since he clearly couldn't walk on that leg, but as he tried to reach out, the kid flinched and just glared between wiping away stray tears. Did he really need to play "make friends" before being able to take care of the child? As he flopped down beneath the cherry tree, he hadn't though it would cause difficulties for him to just sit there and enjoy the view.

"What's your name? I'm John."

Defiant eyes stared at him out of the pale face as the friendly and cocky behavior disappeared. "I don't know you. I won't tell you."

In spite of the situation, the man laughed softly as he shook his head. This brat had a spirit. Now it was softened by the still childlike features and the tears glistering in the kid's eyes but give him ten years and that glare would be quite scary. "Anyway, my little friend, we need to get you..."

"I'm not your friend! You're far too old! You're almost bald!"

Another sulky and teary eyed glare met his gaze as John unconsciously reached to his receding hairline and that with just a bit more than twenty years. If his father was anything to go by, he would be bald by forty.

"I'm not that old, you brat!" John rolled his eyes. As he still didn't feel like leaving the child all alone under this tree, he had to bring him into the village even if he had to literally drag him down there. Considering the big, scared eyes and the kid's trembling bottom lip, John tried his hardest to keep his waning patience to himself. Instead he gave his voice a suave undertone and tried to calmly smile down at the kid.

"Listen, I'm going to carry you down the hill to your parents. See it as payment for the cherries you shared with me." A meek nod was all he needed to raise and fetch his backpack. Putting it on, back to front, John knelt back beside the boy. "Do you think you can climb on my back?"

"Of course."

John bit back a comment to the cocky answer and only crouched even further to help the child to get into a comfortable and safe position on his back. This boy was a brave child. It had to hurt as the broken ankle surely was shifted, but the boy kept silent. Slowly, John stood up, making sure the boy's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

The child weighed less than his backpack did, John mused, but perhaps that was his imagination. Attentively, he listened as the child pointed out the house that belonged to his family and without further ado, he started their quiet journey down the hill.

He heard a silent sniffle come from the boy. The kid was crying now that he could hide his face from John. But as he seemed to do his best to suppress the noise of his shuddering breath, John decided to pretend he didn't hear it. He only set his feet even more carefully to not irritate the kid's hurt ankle further. Maybe he didn't even know the name of the child, but he would bring the boy safely home.

* * *

"Hang on. We're almost there."

M-21 snapped back into alertness. Had he dozed off? No, more likely he had lost consciousness since he couldn't even remember how he had gotten on M-24's back. His comrade was carrying him piggyback, taking long steady steps. Taking in M-24's calm behavior, M-21 instantly relaxed.  
He was safe, now.

At least no one was shooting at them at the moment. M-21 shifted his weight slightly, ignoring the pain his body told him he was in. With a sigh, he rested his head back on M-24's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

He was too tired to protest to being fussed over. Honestly, he wasn't sure his feet would carry him at the moment. And so, instead of insisting to walk, he allowed himself to ease up in the safety his comrade provided.

"Are you all right?"

Worry resonated in his M-24's voice, but no real panic. So there was no need to raise his head or assure him with many words that he would survive. Without even opening his eyes, he only muttered quietly, "I'm fine."

M-21 felt the laughter more than he heard it, the torso under his body rumbling with the suppressed chuckle. They both knew that he wasn't fine now, but he would be in a few hours. M-21 relaxed further, lulled into a half-sleeping state by the steady movements. He trusted his comrade to bring him safely to their shelter.


	17. Karias

Finally managed to write again. This story takes place in Lukedonia, somewhere between the scene in the throne room and the guys leaving for Korea. I hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

From one step to the next, his cumbersome way down the corridor was blocked. He hadn't noticed the noble's approach and couldn't stop himself from jumping a metre back, raising his hands up to his chest defensively. He could feel the new skin on his torso being torn painfully with the sudden movement and he stopped balling his fists mid-motion as his freshly mended bones protested clearly. A few harsh breaths told him the air smelled of the almost finished dinner, but no attack came.

Nonetheless, he glared at the noble standing in front of him, who eyed him with apparent curiosity in return. He didn't sense any aggression, so M-21 straightened his shoulders after a few more seconds, dropping his hands so that they seemingly hung loosely at his side. His alertness and tension didn't change, though. This was Rai's, the Noblesse's, mansion, but that didn't mean that a noble wouldn't attack him. He was an enhanced human. One of those 'things' that killed Regis' father. Considering this, M-21 was surprised by the lack of hostility against his comrades and himself so far.

"So, you're M-21?"

He nodded once. Now, his curiosity was piqued, too. The question didn't sound exasperated, more like intrigued. The blond noble had a small smile on his lips, though M-21 couldn't tell if it was honest or mocking, and his whole posture didn't feel like it was belligerent. No oppressive aura was sweeping through the corridor and no glare was fixed on him; instead, he was levelled with a calculating though almost friendly gaze. This was not what he had expected.

Barely, M-21 prevented himself from flinching back again as the noble suddenly closed the gap between them. Karias, he at least thought he had heard the noble being called that back in the throne room, started to circle him. Suppressing the urge to turn with Karias movements, M-21 only followed him with his eyes, returning the continual stare he himself received. He was no freaking stature! But still the noble walked around him, assessing him with a concentrated look on his face, the smile long-gone.

He hated that a strong opponent was disappearing behind his back if even for the course of seconds. Though even facing Karias wouldn't improve his chances of winning in the slightest. M-21 forced himself to stand still, to remain calm, to not show that his nerves vibrated just with the presence of the noble. The soft tingling in his fingertips alerted him how close he was to transforming, and forcefully, M-21 pushed that urge down. He wouldn't make the first step in attacking a noble, not in Lukedonia and especially not in this mansion. Just imagining the damages to these walls and Frankenstein's reaction made him feel weak in his knees.

After the third time the noble began his third round in his silent observation circuits, M-21 finally snapped. "What?" He growled between clenched teeth.

"Ah, so you can talk! I expected you to voice your annoyance earlier."

If M-21 was honest with himself, this man confused him with that sudden jovial outburst and a smile. He couldn't fathom how such a person could be a noble clan leader. Especially not after living for some months with Rai and Seira. Both were the epitome of calmness and regal behaviour, so he somehow imagined that most of the nobles would carry themselves with the same courtly air. Regis was the same, though he was throwing frequent temper tantrums that M-21 enjoyed to trigger. He was still a child after all. As the noble kept on staring, the smile turning into a pout. M-21 decided to clarify his question from before.

"What do you want from me?" No 'How can I help you.' For his liking, this man's behaviour was too oppressive.

"You prevented Regis from fighting Rael. Even though you should have known that the three of you wouldn't stand a chance against a pure blood noble. Why?"

M-21 crossed his arms, meeting the scrutinizing gaze with a font of calmness. Using a few seconds of silence to take in the man standing opposite of him, he pondered his options. Karias didn't seem like he would scram without receiving an answer. Smirking, the enhanced human shrugged his shoulders. "He had to get to his grandfather, and Rael openly threatened to kill him. We couldn't let the child fight."

"And you thought you would have survived without the Noblesse intervening?"

M-21 shrugged again, this time with a carefully blank expression. Of course they had known what could have happened, what would have happened in the end.

"It's pleasing that Regis was taken care of so well. He seems quite fond of you all." The noble smiled at him complaisantly. If there had been any traces of menace left, they had disappeared now. Karias looked as good-natured as Tao on his best days. "And if it should be decided that Regis could go back to Korea, you're going to look after him, too?"

Before M-21 could react to the indirect demand, his ears caught the sound of silent footsteps. Someone was approaching from the living room, and M-21 didn't need Regis to come into eye-shot to know it was him.

"Karias-nim," Regis greeted the older noble with a small bow, and the amount of effort he put into appearing regal and elegant made M-21 smirk though he refrained from giving a sharp-tongued comment for now. After Karias greeted him back, Regis turned to him. "It's 7pm and dinner is ready. You should know better than to miss it and let Raizel-nim wait." Considering the annoyed undertone, Frankenstein had sent Regis to retrieve him, M-21 mused.

"We finished our conversation anyway," Karias said with a look at him.

The child was clearly keen on knowing. M-21 could see the gleam in his eyes and the glances he sent back and forth between the two older men. This chance was just irresistible. "It's a discussion between two adults. So don't pry."

M-21 smirked down at Regis' wide-eyed face and observed as shock turned into vibrant anger, seemingly forgetting the other noble. Before Regis could snap and start one of their loud arguments, Karias spoke up: "And I assume we came to an agreement?"

"Yes, we did," M-21 answered with a nod, sharing a conspirational gaze with the clan leader. It was a weird feeling to tag-team with Karias in hoaxing the child. But going by the confused and livid look on Regis' face, it was worth it.


End file.
